The Sunnydale Saga
by ollie1
Summary: read me and review!......or else....hahahahahha
1. Default Chapter

Author Note:  
Let's get you up to speed; Spike is no longer insane and currently on a plane returning from a trip to England with Giles. And for that matter he is still among us; it turns out he was not crushed in the rubble of Sunnydale High (Woo hoo!) Faith is no more. (I will say no more on this subject because honestly I just wanted to kill her off; she was an annoying and boring character with no potential. Same goes for the potential slayers) Angel moved to London to pursue a singing career. Willow and her potential slayer girlfriend broke up before she became no more. Willow is bisexual, not lesbian. And Buffy and Spike are not romantically involved.or are they?  
  
Chapter 1: (In the Magic Shop)  
  
The door burst open and Willow, Xander, and Buffy's heads turned to the door, where Andrew was standing wearing fluffy bunny ears with a large chocolate egg tucked under his left arm.  
  
"Happy Easter!" Andrew exclaimed gleefully  
  
Everyone muttered a "hi Andrew."  
  
"Xander have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think she just slept in. She seemed pretty beat last night at the ice cream shop."  
  
The Magic Shop door opened and Giles walked in, carrying several large suitcases.  
  
"Hey Giles, welcome back." Buffy said, as she helped him with the suitcases. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"Oh he's coming, he stopped by Charlie's for some doughnuts." Giles said.  
  
"Why does he even bother eating, he doesn't have to, it's wasteful." Willow protested.  
  
"It's the sugar, can't get enough of it. Wouldn't you be low energy if you were dead?" Giles said.  
  
"I suppose." Willow said.  
  
The bells jingled on the door and everyone turned around, the door opened, and in walked Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Lo' all." Draco said cheerfully.  
  
* Akward silence *  
  
"Umm.we're closed on Easter." Buffy said, puzzled because there was a huge "CLOSED" sign hanging right next to him.  
  
Before he could answer, Spike walked in and said, "Oh, he's with me. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles you already know and." He motioned towards Andrew. "Christ Andrew why don't you just go back to the mother ship?"  
  
"I resent that." Andrew muttered. "Everyone knows aliens have individual space pods anyway.  
  
"Right. anyway...I picked Malfoy here up in a little pub in London and-" Spike said.  
  
"Told you." Xander said triumphantly to Willow.  
  
"Told her what?" Spike asked suspiciously.  
  
"That you're gay."  
  
"What? I'm not! I didn't pick him up for sex, he's a wizard, he just graduated Pigwarts and-"  
  
"Hogwarts." Draco corrected.  
  
"Right, anyway I though since he was a wizard he could help Willow with that spell she was doing to prevent the mouth of hell thing from opening again. He wanted to visit the states anyway so I said he could stay with us if he helped. It wont be for long he has to go back to Pigwarts-" Spike explained.  
  
"HOGWARTS!" Draco almost shouted.  
  
"Down sparky! Anyway he has to go back to Hogwarts in September." Said Spike.  
  
"Where's he gonna stay? Your crazy if you think I'm going to let TWO Billy Idol wanna-be's in my house." Xander cried.  
  
"HEY! My hair is naturally blond!" Draco protested.  
  
"Sure it is." Xander said sardonically.  
  
"Alright!" Giles exclaimed, not wanting this conversation to go on any further. "It's just a few months Xander you're going to have to put up with it. Spike's right, we need a more experienced wizard to help Willow with the spell."  
  
Xander glared at Draco, and as he was settling back down on the couch.  
  
Willow was anxious to talk to a pure blood wizard and turned to Draco and asked "So what's Hogwarts?"  
  
"You don't know what Hogwarts is? I thought you would, you know you being a witch and all." Draco said, surprised. Seeing the blank look on her face he said, "Ok I didn't want it to come down to this but you know Harry Potter? He goes there. It's a school for wizards."  
  
".Who?"  
  
"You don't know who Harry Potter is? O good, I like you already." Draco said, very pleased. The puzzled looks on their faces returned and he decided to change the subject. "So Giles, got any booze round' here?"  
  
Everyone frowned in response, knowing he could only be 19 or 20 at most if he just graduated from high school.  
  
"Bugger. Oh well, thought I'd give it a try."  
  
The door opened and Dawn walked in, carrying two large brown paper bags. "Happy Easter! I brought scones and coffee! But there weren't any blueberry left so I-"  
  
"Er." Draco said uncomforatably.  
  
".Hello." Dawn said dreamily to Draco.  
  
She seemed to be in some sort of a trance.  
  
Xander seemed to catch on and quickly said "Dawn, can you come here please?"  
  
When she walked over he grabbed her and whispered. "No."  
  
"What do you mean, no?"  
  
"I mean no. No, no, no, no! And if I ever catch you making eyes at Draco again-"  
  
"Excuse me!" Draco yelled over to Xander. "I think I should be included in the conversation if it's about me! Let's not turn into gossiping teenage girls now!"  
  
Xander pointed a threatening finger and Dawn and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah..The suns down, I'm going to go patrolling, you coming Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll go, fight some badies, let out my inner rage. You can come if you like Draco." Said Spike.  
  
"No, don't bring him, he'll get in the way and he might get hurt."  
  
"Ouch!" Draco whined and made puppy dog eyes. "I can defend myself I've got this" He pulled out his wand.  
  
"You're going to fend them off with a rounded stick? That wont even get through the skin. Sorry, but you'll have to wait a few more years to play with the big kids"  
  
"Mee-ow, Bitchy McBitch strikes again! Anyway it's a wand...as in magic wand? Often used to do spells?"  
  
"Fine, but if you die it's not my fault." Buffy replied irritably.  
  
"Whatever let's you sleep at night, sweetheart." Said Draco with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you're not related, Spike?"  
  
"Defiantly, everyone in his family are blond wizards and 1. I'm not a wizard and 2.My hair's dyed." Said Spike.  
  
"There's a shocker." Xander muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that." Spike scowled at Xander. "Well, we're off, have fun kiddies. Oh, and don't let the playboy bunny over there have any more sugar."  
* * * * *  
  
After a long night of Buffy and Spike slaying vampires and Draco making them boogie to an Enrique Iglasias song, they all returned to Spike's former hide out, which had now become the meeting place for the kung fu movie club and Saturday day night poker game.  
  
"Where did Spike go?" asked Draco, returning from the fridge with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.  
  
"Gone to do some errands. In the mood for a kung fu movie?" said Buffy.  
  
"Always." Draco replied with a grin on his face.  
  
Buffy began to search through the many movie titles; "Red Dragon" 5, 6, 7, and 8, "Kung Fu Master," and so on. Finally she selected "Red Dragon 7."  
  
"So what's up with you and spike?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"I don't know you just seem really uncomfortable around him.  
  
"It's a little personal for just meeting someone. I'd have to sleep with you first."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Laughing she said "What I meant to say was I don't know you well enough to tell you that. I haven't even told my friends everything about my relationship with Spike.  
  
"That's ok, we can play bartender and depressed drunken customer, I'll tell you something really personal about me then you can tell me what's going on between you and Spike."  
  
"Sure why not, I've never told anyone before and I guess it will be easier talking to someone who's leaving in 4 months."  
  
"That's the spirit. Okay, you first."  
  
"Well, okay here it goes. Spike and I used to be mortal enemies. He killed hundreds of people and a lot of horrible things. He still can't forgive himself for that. He tried to kill my friends and me but he didn't succeed and most of his vampire friends were dusted. He was pretty much all alone except for Dru. We were enemies but for some reason neither of us could kill each other. He was one of the few vampires I couldn't kill. Eventually we just kind of stopped going after each other. Dru abandoned him and he started fighting on our side. Somewhere along the way, he fell in love with me. When he told me, I.. I was so shocked; I told him I would never love him. He went crazy over it.. He did everything for me, to prove that he loved me. He stopped killing and helped us track down a lot of bad people. I began to respect him, to like him, but I never showed it. Then one night we were fighting, he told me he had enough and he wouldn't be treated like this anymore, and I kissed him. It was rough, when we were together, never affectionate. We were on and off, but I think there was a time where I loved him. I don't think I even know anymore. I broke up with him really quick and it hurt him a lot. He did some things to me.well we had a rough few months. But over time we just grew really close again. When we fought the first he risked his life to save us all. I told him I loved him. And then.." She paused, thinking. "Well then it didn't work out after that." She said hastily.  
  
Draco looked at her for a long time, no expression on his face. Then he said "Wow, no wonder it's so strange between you two."  
  
There was just silence for a few minutes, neither one of them looked at each other. But then Draco looked up and said, in a happier tone, "So what do you want to know?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay.let's see.when I was 17 I had to kiss my arch nemesis because he was dying and I had to do CPR. It was horrible."  
  
Buffy glared at him.  
  
"You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Okay.. a few years ago I met Ginny Weasely. She and I were assigned to do this project together in Potions. We hated each other. I was really mean when I was younger, and I especially liked to pick on her brother and their family. The first few days were hell; screaming insults at each other and getting almost NO work done. Finally we made a pact that we said we would be civil to each other. We even put it in writing. So we managed to get through that project without biting each other's heads off. Overtime we did a few more school things together, and by the end of our 6th project together, we were friends. We began seeing each other more and more and we decided to go to the Yule Ball together at the end of 5th year. She knew I couldn't dance but she said yes anyway. She got the band to play this song I thought was really funny called "Tombé la chemisier." It means take off your shirt in French." Draco was smiling. "She dragged me on the dance floor and we were dancing like looneys. I caught her hand and dipped her, and.I kissed her... and she kissed me back." Now Draco was looking down at his hands. "She was the only person I ever loved. My parents didn't love me, I know that because they told me they didn't, and I never had real friends. She meant more to me than any other person in the whole world."  
  
He trailed off, remembering how wonderful everything was at that moment with Ginny. How when she looked at him it was like she was looking through him into his soul, and how when she kissed him everything around him disappeared.  
  
Buffy looked at him, she knew he was remembering. He had a misty look in his eyes. She looked at his hands; he was running them over a sliver ring on his finger. The ring had a rope like pattern with a tiny green stone in the center.  
  
He remembered where he was and came back to earth. He looked over at Buffy and followed her eyes to his ring. "She gave this to me a week later" he said, answering her questions. "The stone is from the hair clips she was wearing in her hair that night. I told her I loved the green stones in them, they looked like my birthstone." He smiled down at the ring and paused for a moment. "Anyway, at the end of 7th year, a couple weeks after graduation, I took her to London with me. We were in Flourish and Blotts and it was really crowded. We met a friend of hers named Cho Chang. She was in my house at Hogwarts. She told me that she and Cho were going to go look at this thing in a shop, I don't remember what it was. I said ok and I'd meet her at Olivander's later and she left. It turns out Cho was a spy for Voldemort, a dark wizard that my father was associated with. Ginny was friends with Harry Potter, a boy at our school. Harry Potter was the only one who could defeat him so he wanted revenge. Cho told Voldemort that Ginny probably knew how to get to Potter. So Pansy brought her to Voldemort that day. He tortured her, but she wouldn't talk so he killed her. I never saw her again after she left that shop.."  
  
"Draco, I-"  
  
But Buffy didn't get a chance to finish because Spike walked in at that moment.  
  
"I'm back. Did you kids have a good kung fu movie fest? Sorry I missed it."  
  
Buffy looked down, then up at Draco. They didn't say anything, just stared at each other. Draco's eyes begged her not to say anything. She stood up and said "Yeah me too, you missed a hell of a fight," and she tried to smile.  
* * * *  
  
Ideas used from other works:  
  
1.) The kung fu movie fests and the scoobies were from the original show, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".  
  
Tune in next time to see what happens. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile at Magic shop;  
  
"So what do you say we go through Draco's stuff?" Xander asked cheerfully.  
  
"What?! No, I mean that's a definitely trespassing on his privacy." Said willow.  
  
"Trespassing on his privacy?"  
  
"I meant invading his space. Sorry, I'm reading Jane Eyre, I think it's going to my head, you know?" Willow said, blushing a little.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I love that book."  
  
"Can't blame her, Mr. Rochester is so sexy." Dawn added.  
  
Xander gave her a worried look.  
  
"What? He is."  
  
"Anyway, I suggested we look through his stuff to make sure he's not, you know, evil sorcerer or whatever."  
  
"Good thinking." Said Dawn, "Right, let's get to it then."  
  
Dawn and Xander walked over to his black leather trunk and popped open the clasps. "Let's see here." Dawn said, rifling through his shirts and pants "Gucci, nice...."  
  
"Dawn! You're not supposed to be checking the labels on his pants! We're looking for dark magic books and.... sharp objects, and other evil crap like that." Xander snapped.  
  
Xander joined Dawn, searching through the masses of expensive shoes and clothing. At the bottom of the suitcase was a silver sword wrapped in green velvet. "Wow." He said, looking at the handle, which had a pattern of sliver snakes around it and reading the inscription on the blade. "Look at this. Salazar Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What do you suppose it means?"  
  
"I think they're the names of everyone who owned this sword. Lucius Malfoy is obviously someone related to him, probably his father or grandfather. But who's Salazar Slytherin?" Willow asked.  
  
"Dunno but this sword is cool. Andrew, catch!" he called over to Andrew and tossed an umbrella to him. "En guard!"  
  
Xander and Peter had commenced into a sword fight when Enya stood up and said, "and the million dollar question is.boxers or briefs?"  
* * * * *  
  
"Boxers." Came a voice from behind them. Draco was leaning on the door smirking. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd put my sword back."  
  
Enya and Willow stumbled while trying to hide the open suitcase behind them. "Oh, hello, uh.. we thought we'd help you unpack!" said Willow nervously.  
  
"Indeed.Spike! Since you're friends are so interested in what kind of knickers everyone wears, I figured we'd have a little game of show and tell. Care to go first?"  
  
Spike glanced at the suitcase and laughed. "I see Dawn's curiosity hasn't changed. what the hell are you doing with my umbrella?" He asked, pointing to Andrew and Xander.  
  
"Playing Jedi Knights." Andrew answered.  
  
"Well don't, that's a new umbrella. I'm going back to Xander's, you coming Draco?" Spike asked and glanced over at Draco, who had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah.. and put my sword back."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay..." Xander said to Draco as he opened the door, "You can sleep on the couch until we find you somewhere to stay. There's a pillow and some blankets in the closet."  
  
"Thanks." Draco mumbled as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Wow this is a really crappy couch", he thought. "No spring support at all."  
  
* * * * * The next morning Draco woke up early and walked over to the Magic Shop and found Dawn sleeping on the couch, a pile of heavy books scattered around her.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Dawn yelped and fell off the couch.  
  
"Draco! Oh! It's you! I uhh stayed late after you left looking up some spells that could prevent the seal from opening again. I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Apparently. What have you got there anyway?"  
  
She handed him the book she was reading when she fell asleep.  
  
He looked at the cover and flipped through the pages. "Well if this seal really could release all hell into the world again then you're not going to find any spell that can prevent that in here." He said, pointing to the book. "Why don't you and Willow show me the seal later? It'll be easier if I know what I'm dealing with."  
  
She agreed and started to gather the books that were strewn about the shop. "Fancy some breakfast?" he asked, smiling. "Though I warn you," he continued, "I tend to get a bit carried away in the kitchen. Tell you what, why don't we go get some breakfast at that café around the corner?"  
  
Dawn nodded and thought to herself "What am I doing? Standing here nodding like a brain dead moron." She mentally rolled her eyes at herself and left with Draco.  
  
* * * * * Xander and Draco had already left when Spike got up. He waked across the living room into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were lots of things in Xander's refrigerator but cheese, english muffins, and pizza sauce took up most of it. Everything you need to make mini pizzas, his favorite food in the world. There was also a six-pack of beer, which had a sticky not stuck to it.  
  
"If you drink me Xander will force you to wear an "I love Billy Idol" tee shirt in public, pour lighter fluid all over you and set you on fire. Have a nice day." Spike read aloud.  
  
"Creative." He thought. He took some saltine crackers from the pantry, made some mini pizzas, and went back down to the basement. He turned on the TV. There were only two channels but it didn't matter because his favorite show was on one of them. When he was evil there wasn't much to do so he watched TV to pass the time. One night there was nothing on but "Passsions," a melodramatic soap opera. It took a few episodes to figure out which man Krissy cheated on, which one she had a mad love affair with, and who was deathly ill, but soon he got really into it. "Passions" became the major event of every Tuesday. Buffy's mother, Joyce, shared the same guilty pleasure and when she died he vowed to watch every episode to honor her memory.  
  
He plopped down on the couch and nibbled on a saltine. Buffy always made fun of him because he liked soaps. He managed to convince her to watch an episode of "Passions," and she too became instantly hooked. Like every Tuesday, she was coming to watch it with him today.  
  
He heard the door open and shut upstairs and heard Buffy coming down the basement stairs.  
  
"What'd I miss?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Ricky's the father of Michelle's baby."  
  
She gasped. "That tramp! How dare she cheat on Sean with that jerk."  
  
"I know, she's such a ho'. But only Tracy knows who the real father is."  
  
Buffy nodded, concentrating hard on the TV.  
  
"Mini pizza?" He offered, thrusting a plate of pizzas at her but never taking his eyes off the television.  
  
"No thanks, had some eggs before I came. Oh shh shh! She's gonna tell Ricky!"  
  
This went on for another half hour until the conclusion of the show, when Tracy slaps Michelle and they get into a catfight. After the show ended, Buffy and Spike had a heated debate about what Ricky should do.  
  
"He should tell Sean! Then he'll break up with that bitch!" Spike argued.  
  
"But that would jeopardize his friendship with Sean!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
They finally decided that Ricky should tell Sean that Krissy had been cheating on him with a guy he didn't know, thus preserving their friendship but at the same time restoring justice to the world.  
  
"I've gotta go, I need to talk to Draco." Said Buffy, getting up from the couch.  
  
"See you." Spike said and waved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Order whatever you want, I'm paying." Draco said to Dawn.  
  
"That's exactly why I shouldn't." she replied.  
  
"Oh don't feel guilty about it, I've got loads of money."  
  
"And you're so modest about it."  
  
Draco smiled. "Well I figured if I was born into a super rich family why not take advantage of it and shower myself with expensive things?"  
  
"An excellent approach. Alright," she said, turning to the waitress, "I'll have the most expensive thing on this menu."  
  
"Me too. Oh and two of the most expensive drinks too."  
  
"Non-alcoholic expensive drinks." She corrected.  
  
"Right." And he handed back the menu's.  
  
"I like being rich." She said, and laughed.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The waitress returned with their food ten minutes later.  
  
"Lobster for breakfast. A superb choice." Draco grinned at her.  
  
"Thank you, I knew I always had taste."  
  
* * * * Ideas from other works: "Passions" is from the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer "Trespassing on his privacy" is from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice 


	3. 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Willow and Draco walked down the school basement stairs into a dark room. It was very plain and brown, and had a dirt floor. Willow walked into the center of the room and pointed to a large metal circle that was dug up.  
  
"That's it, that's the seal." Said Willow.  
  
The seal was about the size of a manhole and was a rusty brass color. It had a spiral pattern of engraved symbols and pictographs. The circle was divided into five triangular parts. It smelled of old blood.  
  
Draco knelt down and examined the seal. "Interesting pattern." he said, "Have you translated the symbols?"  
  
"Some of them, but I'm not sure how they fit together. Here." She handed him a crumpled piece of paper which had a few symbols and their meanings written on them.  
  
"From beneath you it devours". Draco read off the paper.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that one we already figured out. It was just like a pre-hostile take over warning."  
  
Draco studied the paper, and looked up. "Yeah, my father had loads of crap like this at the manor."  
  
"The manor?" Willow asked.  
  
"The Malfoy manor, where I live. Or rather, lived."  
  
"Oh." She wondered why Draco's father would have evil messages and objects just laying around his house and if the sword they found in Draco's suitcase was one of them. But before she could say anything he answered her question.  
  
"My father practiced dark magic. He was also associated with one of the most powerful dark wizards that ever lived, Lord Voldemort.(AKA Tom Riddle) Most of my family are dark wizards, and I probably would have been if I hadn't met-.uhh, never mind."  
  
"Tom Riddle, I know that name. It was engraved on your-"  
  
"My sword I know. It was one of his. He gave it to my father, and my father gave it to me in hopes that I would become of one Voldemort's followers. However I did not, and my father died before he could do anything about it."  
  
"I'm sorry. About your father..."  
  
"Don't be, he wasn't the greatest guy."  
  
"That doesn't mean it doesn't matter though."  
  
"No it matters a lot, one of the most evil wizards that ever lived is dead, it matters a lot."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't like talking about him much."  
  
They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Draco looked up and said, "It's what I thought it was. I have a protection spell I can use." He walked over to the seal and took out his wand. He whispered "difensivo bellona solera auris," waved his wand, and a thin white light shot out of the tip of his wand. A shield of white light was created over the surface of the seal.  
  
"That should do it."  
  
"Just like that? How did you know what to do?!?" Willow exclaimed in shock.  
  
"My father showed me a really good spell to keep out good, and I looked it up. Turns out there's a similar spell to keep out evil that's actually legal." He paused. "I mean I thought about carrying on for months pretending to be working really hard and saying how advanced this was then miraculously finding the perfect spell and getting the ultimate praise. But I figured the sooner I finished my work the more time I would have for partying." He smiled.  
  
"Party on." Willow smiled back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Have any of you seen Draco?" Buffy asked, entering the magic shop.  
  
"Nope." Replied Dawn.  
  
"Well do you know where he went?"  
  
"I don't know, he left a few minutes ago. I think he was going to go see the seal with Willow but he didn't say."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!?"  
  
Dawn scowled at Buffy, then stood up and said "Apparently not." And with that she left the room.  
  
"Annoying little sac of hormones." Buffy muttered. "You have to be very gentle with Dawn, Buffy." Giles said. "She's going through an emotionally difficult time."  
  
"I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH AN EMOTIONALLY DIFFICULT TIME SINCE I WAS 16 AND FOUND OUT THAT NOT ONLY WAS I NOT GOING TO BE A MODEL BUT I WAS GOING TO SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE FIGHTING GUYS WITH DEFORMED FOREHEADS AND OVERSIZED TEETH!!! GAHH!" She threw her hands up in the air, stomped over to the couch and threw herself on it.  
  
Spike walked in. "Have you seen Draco?"  
  
"Bloody hell!" Giles dropped the book he was holding.  
  
Spike had a look of utter bewilderment on his face; he had never heard Giles swear.EVER.  
  
Draco and Willow walked in.  
  
"Look! The heavens have opened up! Here he is!" Giles shouted sarcastically and slammed the door behind him as he walked out.  
  
"Wow I sure am popular." Draco said optimistically.  
  
"Shut up." Spike said.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!?" Buffy scolded.  
  
"Making mad passionate love on the coffee shop floor, and you?"  
  
Willow choked on a laugh.  
  
"Ugh, bad images." Said Buffy  
  
"Don't fight your love for me, embrace the passion, Willow and I both know you're jealous of our love."  
  
"I'm not je-! Ugh, forget it, I need to talk to you, outside! Now!"  
  
He followed her outside, looking very vexed that she had interrupted his sarcasm streak.  
  
"Alright spit it out."  
  
"Let's take a walk, I need a minute to shake off the hate for you that I have right now."  
  
"Okey dokey, where to love?  
  
"Don't call me love, I hate it. Spike calls me that. And all that stuff about irresistible British charm.. is total crap."  
  
"You know some people say that when you think you hate someone, sometimes you're actually in love with them." He said, smirking.  
  
"Well those people are insane, and I may need more than a minute."  
  
* * * *  
  
Spike was sitting on the couch reading Teen Bop when Xander walked in.  
  
"Have you seen Buffy, Spike? I think she forgot about coming over to my place for waffle night."  
  
Spike jumped up from the couch quickly, dropped the magazine, and hid something behind his back. "Oh, Xander, it's you! Buffy went with Draco somewhere, so.perhaps you could call her cell phone?"  
  
"No I think I just hang out her for-Spike? What are you hiding behind your back?" Xander advanced on Spike.  
  
"Oh, err.nothing."  
  
"Spike.you didn't take my beer did you?"  
  
"Err. course not."  
  
"YOU TOOK MY BEER?!?!? HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY BEER YOU ROTTON BASTARD!"  
  
And with that Xander launched at Xander and clasped his hands around his neck. Spike was making choking noises and flailing his arms and feet. They rolled over in a tangle of arms and legs, Xander still grasping Spike's throat and shaking his head, and Spike kicking and punching Xander. Spike had managed to get Xander into a headlock when Willow ran in.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"  
  
* * * * "Okay I think I'm ready." Buffy said after about twenty minutes of walking with Draco in silence.  
  
"Are you sure? Perhaps you need a few more years to warm up."  
  
"Shut up or you'll ruin my concentration."  
  
"Is that what you were doing? Concentrating? I thought you admiring the beauty of my face."  
  
"Shut up, I'm ready to tell you now but if you say anything else I think I may need another hour."  
  
Draco nodded and smiled.  
  
"The other night," Buffy began, "when you told me about Ginny.."  
  
The smile faded from Draco's face. "I didn't get a chance to tell you that I was sorry. And I am, really sorry. I should have never asked. I should of never-"  
  
"Don't. You told me about Spike so I told you about Ginny, it's fine, you don't have to feel sorry for me. Just forget about it"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Forget about it. Except," Draco paused, "When you told me about Spike, you left something out didn't you?"  
  
She looked down. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"You want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No, but I guess I will. It's only fair, you told me everything about Ginny."  
  
"Actually I didn't, I was going to, but you looked uncomfortable so I kind of summarized it. I will if you want me to though-"  
  
"He turned me down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After the fight. He said he didn't want anything but to be friends. I got confused and upset and we just stopped talking so much."  
  
Draco leaned on a wall and let out a big breath, closing his eyes briefly. "Did you ask why?"  
  
She hesitated, then said, "No."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He STOLE my beer which I specifically asked him not to take!"  
  
"Piss off it's just a bloody pint!"  
  
Draco and Buffy walked into the Magic Shop. They looked at Spike and Xander. Their limbs were all tangled and they were lying on the floor.  
  
"Looks like Xander's discovered the sex kitten within." Draco laughed.  
  
Buffy smiled and said. "I guess Xander's only this intimate with certain special people in his life because he certainly was never this aggressive with Cordelia."  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Xander shouted, pushing away Spike and jumping to his feet. "I'd never, I mean, not ever-"  
  
"Sure, sure," said Draco, making a clicking sound with his mouth. "Honestly, I should of known; looking at what kind of knickers I wear and always fighting with Spike all the time. I just can't believe I didn't notice it before."  
  
Spike was laughing hysterically.  
  
"And you Spike," Draco continued, "I commend you for you're excellent choice of beverage." He pointed to the bottle on the floor.  
  
"That's MINE!"  
  
"Well of course it is, you had to get him drunk to convince him to sleep with you. But it looks like old Spikey here can hold his drink pretty well, seems he managed to fend you off."  
  
Xander looked up at the ceiling, threw his hands up and shouted. "What has the world come to?!?" He grabbed Buffy's arm and dragged her across the room.  
  
"Come on Buffy, I need mini pizza therapy." He said as he opened the door and left with Buffy trailing along behind him rolling her eyes.  
  
* * * * * "Hello, Dawn." Giles said as he sat down in a chair in front of a pile of receipts.  
  
"Come to seek refuge from the cruel world too?"  
  
"More like from Buffy's PMS."  
  
"That I have done many times myself. PMS can be a very scary thing."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Is Xander here?"  
  
"I don't know but I believe he's leaving with Willow to have a waffle buffet soon."  
  
"I wish someone would make me waffles."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Dawn pouted.  
  
"There, there . I'm sure there will be many men in your life who will be happy to make you as many waffles as you like."  
* * * * *  
  
Ideas from other works: "Passions," From beneath you it devours, Xander's making waffles, and love of mini pizzas - the original Buffy.  
  
SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT DRACO LEFT OUT ABOUT GINNY, IF XANDER'S REALLY IN LOVE WITH SPIKE, AND LOADS OF OTHER STRANGE CRAP. CIAO 


	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
(The next morning at the magic shop)  
  
"Draco, did you collect any useful information when you and Willow went to analyze the seal?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Well, if you count fixing your problem then yes." Draco answered.  
  
"You already found a protection spell? Are you sure it will be effective?"  
  
"Not entirely but you just give me a ring if there's another apocolypse."  
  
"Very well." Giles paused. "Are you planning to return to England now that you're work is done?"  
  
"Actually I though I might hang around here for a bit if that's alright. I can stay at that lovely Mermaid Inn I saw this morning if there's no room at Xander's."  
  
"Oh you don't have to stay at that horrible place, the waterbeds leak. You can stay with me."  
  
"Thanks but I was actually thinking about Spike's old place if that's alright with him."  
  
"Sure, stay as long as you like." Spike said.  
  
"Alright then. Oh, and mind If I do some redecorating?"  
  
"Go right ahead. Just nothing too foofy, I've got a rep to protect."  
  
"Guess that rules out the Martha Stewart border I was going to suggest." Buffy joked.  
  
"Afraid so. But was actually more thinking along the lines of Ozzy Osbourne meets Jenifer's Convertibles. You know, sleek with a touch of gothy darkness."  
  
"Excellent, go to it."  
* * * * *  
  
Draco was busy rearranging furniture and trying to make a mantle out of the stone coffin when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" He shouted.  
  
Buffy walked in. "How's the decorating going?"  
  
"Horribly. This awful stone coffin completely clashes with the rest of the room."  
  
"What do you propose we do about it."  
  
"At the moment, absolutely nothing." Draco said. "Now, tell me why you're really here."  
  
"Um, well I'm not really 100% sure."  
  
"Well I'm just going to assume it's about what I said about not telling you everything about Ginny."  
  
"Partly..and I think also I wanted to know why you're so interested about me and Spike."  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Because.. I haven't known Spike that long but I can already tell that he's in love with you. I don't know why he pushed you away but that's for you to ask him. I also think you love him too. And you know this. I think you know how you feel."  
  
"I know you're right. It's just, everything's so complicated with Spike. You never know what he's going to do. I don't want to risk our friendship by telling him how I feel again."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're wrong. You don't want to tell him because you're afraid of getting rejected again."  
  
"That too." Buffy said with a slight smile.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know you."  
  
"I've only known you for 4 days and you know more about me than most of my friends.except for-  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Alright I get your point." Buffy sighed. "Why do I always bond with stubborn lonely men?"  
  
"Because you're stubborn and lonely."  
  
"Oh.. right."  
  
* * * * * 


	5. 5

Chapter 5  
  
Author note: Okay Spike and Buffy fans, this one's for you guys.  
  
(The next morning at Buffy and Dawn's house)  
  
It was 10:45 in the morning and Dawn was busy cleaning. Andrew had taken up residence in the Summers' guest room because he got fired from McDonald's and couldn't pay the rent for his apartment. Usually Andrew's was the meeting place for the weekly get together of his nerdy friends to watch the new Star Trek episode, but he was homeless at the moment and all his friend's jobs were too low-pay to afford an apartment larger than a closet. So her house was the new meeting place. She was picking up alien lollipops and stray popcorn when the doorbell rang. She happily abandoned the sticky mess and skipped over to the door and opened it. Draco was standing in the doorway and leaning on the "Home Sweet Home" sign.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Hey, is Buffy there?" Said Draco.  
  
"Uhh, no I think she went over to Xander's to talk to Spike, why?"  
  
He a look of slight disappointment on his face. "Typical reaction." Dawn thought. "When they get stuck with boring old Dawney instead of super hero Buffy."  
  
"My sword." Draco paused, looking at the Spongebob Squarepants patterned pants and matching tank top Dawn was wearing. "That's a strange looking' fellow." He thought. He looked up again and continued. "It's been weird lately, I think it may have some connection to the spell I put on the seal. Well, I guess I'll just catch her later, don't want to interrupt her and Spike. They've got some things to talk about. Well, See you."  
  
Draco had turned around and started walking away. "Uhh-umm!" Dawn felt like banging her head hard on a wall when he turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "Er..." She continued, desperately trying to think of something to save herself the embarrassment of stopping him for no reason. "There's a fair downtown that's supposed to be fun. You want to er.go? If you've got nothing else to do of course!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. I could use some American culture education."  
  
Relieved and panicked at the same time, Dawn stuttered. "Grr-eat. Uh lemme just change-"  
  
"Oh no need, we'll have a pajama party. We'll need to stop somewhere by Xander's to borrow some for me, I don't have any."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Well not when you say it like that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Xander's Basement)  
  
"15.16.17.18." Up, down, up, down. One of the few things that Spike could find total peace in was chin-ups. Not complicated, but still challenging enough to keep your mind off of everything else. He had found himself doing a lot of them lately to get away from all the problems he had right now. Of course it wasn't just lately that he had problems, more like his entire life. But it was reasonably worse now. He heard the door open and he stopped counting and hopped down from the bar. He turned around.  
  
"Hello Buffy, you're a bit early. "Passions" doesn't start for another half hour."  
  
"Yeah I know, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, bugger."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whenever you say that you always tell me something horrible." He dabbed his forehead with a cloth towel and walked over to the fridge. "Drink?"  
  
"Do you have anything other than cheap liquor?"  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"So.what is it you wish to discuss with me?"  
  
"Why did you say that I really didn't when I told you I loved you at the school?"  
  
"Ughh.Buffy do we really need to talk about this? I thought we'd finished it."  
  
"You see whenever I bring it up you don't want to talk about it. Yes, I really want to talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to say! I don't know, things happened. People change, Buffy."  
  
"What things?" "Your mother died-"  
  
"That was before."  
  
"Well not for me. And you kissed Angel-"  
  
"You're still mad about that? I told you it was a mistake and it didn't mean anything."  
  
"That doesn't mean I thought it was nothing. Did you see me take the picture of Angel's face off my punching bag? No." Spike paused and sighed. "Look Buffy, it's complicated alright?"  
  
"Spike, you're a complicated guy, I know that better than anyone. But you used to tell me these things why don't you anymore? What happened to us?"  
  
"I don't know okay!" He let a huge breath. "Alright, you want to know what I think, why I broke it off? You got it. There is no us. There never was. You were lonely so you came to me because you knew I would do anything for you. But once you got you're friends back, of course, you didn't stay with me. And you were right, you do need me. But not like I need you. You need me for confidence. Whenever you're feeling scared or insecure you just pay a visit to me for a confidence boost and then you're on your way. You said you loved me but you don't. You love the love I give you because you don't have anything like that now that you're mother's gone. Buffy when I told you that I didn't want to be with you, you didn't cry, you didn't even talk to me, what does that tell me? Do you know how hard that was for me? And you didn't show as much as a speck of emotion!"  
  
"I cried for weeks after that you stupid ass-hole! I felt so horrible I didn't know if I could bear it. But I was too ashamed to tell you-"  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you were to ashamed to talk to me because you have feelings? But that's not the point. The point is you don't feel the same way as I do about you, and I can't deal with it anymore okay? I don't want to be with you alright? Is that what you want to hear?!?"  
  
"Fine." Buffy looked up at him. "Then tell me you don't love me."  
  
Tears were streaming down Buffy's face and Spike was so frustrated he was almost in tears himself. He slammed his fist against the wall and slid down to floor. He buried his face in his hands. Buffy sat down on the sofa and they sat there in silence for a while. Finally Buffy got up from the sofa and knelt down next to him. She shifted her body until she was right in front of him. Spike looked up.  
  
He said in a low and shaky voice, "I can't." He paused for a second. "And you know that."  
  
Buffy leant forward and put her arms around him. She hugged him tightly for a few seconds then pulled away and looked strait at him.  
  
"I love you. I love you." Buffy said softly.  
  
Spike put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
* * * * * "Jesu Cristo! I didn't think it was even possible to consume that many funnel cakes!" Dawn said, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing's impossible! Well.maybe convincing Spike to wear pink. But that is an insane task and doesn't even compare to this." Draco said cheerily.  
  
Dawn and Draco were sitting on the benches at the fair. Draco was wearing a pair of Xander's pajamas that had a pattern of multicolored lizards.  
  
"So you up for the Tilt-a-whirl?" Draco asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'll barf all over you."  
  
"I never kid. Besides, these aren't mine" He pointed to the pajamas. "But if your stomach needs peace we can always go on the ferris wheel."  
  
"Guahhhh.."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Afraid of heights."  
  
"Hmm.. I got it! Follow me!" Draco grabbed Dawns hand and quickly led her through the crowds to the pond with the mini motor boats.  
  
"Swimming!"  
  
"Uh ... I don't think you're supposed to swim in there."  
  
"No matter! Appreeder a momento! Seize the moment!" He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Dawn. "Hold this please." He made a running start and plunged into the tiny pond.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Portuguese."  
  
"You speak Portuguese?" "Of course. Doesn't everybody? Now get in this pond or I'll come and get you."  
  
Dawn stood there for a second. Staring at the now soaked Draco swimming in the pond at batting away nearby motorboats. "What the hell. Appreeder a momento." She thought as she jumped into the pond.  
* * * * *  
A special thank you to Mia for the inspiration the Sponge Bob pajamas,  
and dictionary.com for providing translation into Portuguese.  
  
MERCI BEAUCOUP!  
Tune in next time for further craziness 


	6. 6

Chapter 6  
  
(meanwhile at Buffy and Dawn's house)  
  
Captain Andrew is sitting in his sleek leather arm chair in his sector when a dark haired woman in a purple nylon jumpsuit enters through the portal.  
  
"Nendromica." Captain Andrew says in a low and sexy voice.  
  
"Oh Captain, the most awful thing has happened!" She squeals. "An NB17 has hit sector 9 and taken out almost all of damage control and fuel storage!"  
  
"Never fear, Nendromica, I have the Enterprise on full alert, everything is under control."  
  
"Oh, Captain, you're so brave. I think I'm in love with you..." She says wispily as she advances toward Captain Andrew.  
  
"Mmm...don't go Nendromica, nooooo..." Andrew moaned as he slowly awoke from his dream. He rolled around in bed for a few more minutes before finally getting out and going down the stairs in his Pokémon PJ's.  
  
"Buffy? Dawn?" He called as he looked around the empty house. He noticed a yellow sticky note stuck to the refrigerator door.  
  
Buffy will be back soon. I've gone to the fair. Co Co Puff's in the pantry.  
Don't do anything stupid.  
-Dawn  
  
Andrew finished reading and walked over the pantry. He fixed himself a bowl of Co Co Puff's and headed towards the living room. He picked up "Captain Underpants: Revenge of Sir Plunger" and plopped down on the couch. He turned the pages to chapter 6; "Attack of the Nuclear Donuts." Just as Sir Plunger was about to give Captain Underpants a wedgie, the doorbell rang. Andrew sprang up from his seat, and grabbed his baseball bat. Ever since the night he had opened the door to a werewolf because he thought he was a stray dog, Andrew had been a little jumpy. He slowly reached out his hand to the doorknob. Then he quickly flung the door open and shouted "Back citizen! Or face the consequences!" with his baseball bat behind his shoulder and ready to swing.  
  
"Hello there sonny." Said the man in the doorway.  
  
Andrew didn't move from his ready position and shouted even louder "WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
"The name's Black, I'm looking for Draco Malfoy, I was told that he's staying here."  
  
Andrew lowered the bat slightly and said in a calmer voice. "He's not here, he's staying at Spike's. Now go away or I'll sick Buffy on you!"  
  
"Is Buffy your dog?"  
  
"No. She's our super strength slayer friend! Go away!" And with that Andrew shut the door in his face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike were laying on the floor of Xander's basement, her head on his stomach.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said.  
  
"Hmm?" Spike answered.  
  
"What's your real hair color?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're natural hair color, what is it?"  
  
Spike groaned. "You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Red."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a carrot-top. I'm half Scottish you know."  
  
Buffy choked on a laugh.  
  
"What?" Spike asked irritably.  
  
"Nothing." Buffy smiled. "Just imagining you in a kilt."  
  
"It's definitely not a pretty sight."  
  
They laughed and Buffy sighed. He s  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When was your birthday?"  
  
"Don't remember."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"When you're dead you really don't need to know the day you were born."  
  
"Course' you do. You're the living dead aren't you? So isn't the day you died the day you were born as the Spike you are now?"  
  
"Hmm. Never thought of it that way before."  
  
* * * * * (Meanwhile at Willow's)  
  
Willow burst through the front door and plopped down next to Xander on the couch.  
  
"Alright Xander...are you ready...for.the.ultimate.movie marathon!"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Okay..let's see.we've got "Saturday Night Fever," "The Little Mermaid," "Monty Python and the Holy Grail," The complete set of "Indiana Jones," "E.T.," and of course, marshmallows!"  
  
She tossed the bag of Jet-Puffed Marshmallows at Xander and got up to put "The Little Mermaid" into the VCR slot.  
  
"Oh, you sweet woman." Xander said as he stuffed a jumbo marshmallow into his mouth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Spike's place)  
  
Draco and Dawn opened the newly installed door and walked into the cold room, still soaking.  
  
"Well that's something I've never done before." Said Dawn.  
  
"What? Gone swimming in a pond in your pajamas?"  
  
"That and getting thrown out of the county fair for disturbing the peace."  
  
They both fell down on the floor laughing and leaned against the concrete wall. After a few moments of total bliss Draco turned to Dawn and said. "Today's a day for firsts."  
  
Dawn closed her eyes momentarily and thought, "Here goes nothing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
note: The "Captain Underpants" book is a real book but the chapter, title, and villain were made up. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
Author note: Someone asked how old Draco is in the reviews so here you go: he's supposed to be 18 years old and going into his 7th year at Hogwarts. And just for extra info Dawn's about 1 year and a half younger. (She's a senior in high school) Oh and as for the Draco and Dawn thing, be patient! I can't just go around mating them for no reason, there has to be a follow up. But don't worry reader; Draco will have his fair share of girlfriends before I'm done with this story(  
  
"Slayer?" Sirius Black thought to himself as he stood outside the door. "What the devil is a slayer? Perhaps it's a very large and vicious dog."  
  
(Inside the house)  
  
Andrew was breathing heavily. He scurried over to the wall by the phone and read the list that was pinned on the bulletin board. Buffy had created a list of things that counted as emergencies and required her assistance because Andrew had frequently made panicked calls to her cell phone because he couldn't find the milk or because the cable wasn't working.  
  
Buffy's List of REAL Emergencies  
  
You or someone else is mortally wounded. (Emotionally doesn't count)  
  
Vampires or other evil things have entered or surrounded the house. (Spike doesn't apply unless he is on an evil rampage)  
  
You have received a threat of some evil sort.  
  
You are visited by the dead. (Again Spike does not apply)  
  
Dawn has a unauthorized/unsupervised party.  
  
Dawn brings a boy over.  
  
Dawn is lesbian and brings a girl over.  
  
Dawn is on or about to take drugs/alcohol.  
  
You are attacked.  
  
10.) The power goes out.  
  
"Scary man counts as an evil thing!" Andrew picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's cell. He waited anxiously as the phone rang and then finally:  
  
"Hi, you have reached my cell phone answering machine. If you are in mortal danger and wish to leave a message, press one. If you wish to leave a death threat message, press two. If you wish me no harm and just want to tell me you'll meet at 6 or something, press three. Have a nice day."  
  
Andrew punched the one key and as soon as the beep sounded, started shouting "Buffy, It's Andrew! There's a very large, scary, and badly groomed man in leather standing outside the door! He is also English. Come soon Buffy! Save m-" The beep sounded again to end the message and Andrew began pacing the room, baseball bat still in hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dawn closed her eyes momentarily and thought, "Here goes nothing."  
  
But just as she had worked up some courage, Draco averted his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Uhh.I really gotta find Buffy, you need a ride home?"  
  
Dawn was so frustrated she wanted to strangle him. " No! You big dumbass!" She wanted to yell at him. "Here I was, about to throw myself at you and you want to find Buffy?!? Gahh!!!!" But fortunately for her, that's not what she said. She simply replied in a calm voice "No thank you, I'll just walk."  
  
"Do you want me to walk with you?"  
  
She considered this for a moment. "Well, let's give this one more shot." She thought.  
  
"Okay." She said confidently.  
  
* * * * * When Draco went back to Spike's a dark haired man was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hello Draco."  
  
"Black? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
"Has Remus taught you nothing? Locater spell. Now sit down boy I've got something important to tell you."  
  
Draco sat.  
  
Sirius Black had been falsely accused of betraying Lilly and James Potter, Harry Potter's dead parents, years ago. He escaped from the prison Azkaban and wandered around for years, hiding. His name had been cleared recently but he even now, he was not greeted with smiles by most. So he continued to drift from place to place, rarely staying more than a night.  
  
Sirius took a seat on a stool across from him and sighed heavily. "Your mother wanted me to tell you this because of Lucius' death. Lucius Malfoy was not your real father, I am."  
  
"Really? That's interesting."  
  
"That's it? No.wounded soul, or emotional outburst?"  
  
"Mmmm.yep. But I do have a few questions. So.have you always known you're my father and you just figured that this was a good time to tell me or what?"  
  
"Oh that. Narcissa knew all along but she didn't tell Lucius of course. You know what he's like. Or WAS like. I found out shortly after his death."  
  
"How could you not know. I mean you guys er.you know."  
  
Sirius grew very pink in the pace. "Yes, but er.we er... slept around a bit at Hogwarts."  
  
"I bet you did you dirty man-slut."  
  
"Well I don't anymore!"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Well, shortly after we graduated I er..discovered something about myself."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well now I know where my excellent taste in clothes comes from."  
  
"Hey now, that's a stereotype. We gay men can be perfectly bad dressers."  
  
"Oh you must excuse me, I made a terrible mistake."  
  
"It's all good."  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"American lingo, picked it up from a TV show here. "The real world" I believe it's called. So are you surprised?"  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"You know, me being your, you know, father."  
  
"Not really. I always wondered how I could be so devastatingly handsome with such a feminine looking father."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Ah yes well, your father sported a Legolas like hairstyle which I must say, was a bit outdated. But now you know where you got your looks from right?"  
  
"No, still wondering."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"So, is that all?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, technically yes but do you mind if I stick around for a few days, I want to get a bit of rest before I fly back to England."  
  
"Yeah alright. Well come on then, might as well introduce you to the gang while you're hear."  
* * * * * Buffy was sleeping on Spikes stomach when the ring of her cell phone woke her up. Too tired to answer it, she waited until it stopped ringing, then picked it up and dialed messages. She raised her eyebrows as she listened to Andrew's frantic message. She pressed "end" and jumped up, waking Spike.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked slightly angrily.  
  
"My house. Andrew called, he says it's an emergency. Sorry, gotta go." She gave him a little kiss and then jumped up. Spike grunted disappointedly as she ran up the stairs and out the door.  
  
* * * * * Sirius and Draco walked opened the door and walked into the Magic Shop.  
  
"Hallo all." Draco said as he looked around at Willow, Giles, Dawn, and Xander. "This is Sirius Black, my biological father. Sirius is a gay convicted but innocent criminal who enjoys sleeping around."  
  
Sirius coughed, interrupting Draco. "USED, to enjoy."  
  
"Sorry, USED to enjoy sleeping around." Draco pointed out everyone. "That's Willow, she's a poseur witch. That's Xander, he's possibly Gay and he likes mini pizzas." Xander scowled at this comment. "That's Dawn, she likes to wear pajamas with tiny yellow sponges on them. That's Giles, he err.likes books."  
  
Everyone mumbled a hello. Willow had a puzzled look on her face. "Is this the same father who was evil and is dead?" She asked.  
  
"No, different father."  
  
"Ohh..." She reached over the table to grab her copy of "Rolling Stone" and as she did it, her shirt inched up to reveal a tiny black tattoo on her lower left back. It was a pentagram with a small bolded cross in the center of it.  
  
Sirius stared at the little symbol. "Excuse me, Willow? But where did you get that tattoo?"  
  
"Oh this?" She said, pointing to it. "I've had it as long as I can remember. My dad says that he and my mother gave it to me when I was a baby. They were hippies, you know, the free spirited type." She smiled a little.  
  
Sirius nodded dreamily, scratching his beard. His mind was clearly somewhere else. "Excuse me," He said abruptly. "I have to do something." And with that he left, leaving everyone with surprised looks on their faces. 


	8. 8

Chapter 8  
  
Buffy ran down the street towards her house in her leather boots and cutesy pink top. Once she reached the house she kicked the door down and ran inside. Andrew was huddled in a corner, still firmly gripping his bat. "Andrew! Are you okay? Where's the guy?"  
  
"He went away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked him to leave, so he left. But Buffy I feared for my life! What if he came back with a big gang of his scary motorcycle friends?!?"  
  
"Andrew, any real criminal or evil guy would not go if you asked him to. What did I tell you about calling me about stupid things? What did he say he wanted?"  
  
"He said he wanted to find Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Have you ever considered that he might be his FRIEND?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ugh! Come on!" Buffy said, and threw up her arms. She dragged him all the way to the car and drove to the Magic Shop.  
  
* * * * * Sirius returned to Draco's place and flipped through the pages of the books he had borrowed from Giles' extensive library. He sat there for twenty minutes until he finally found it.  
  
"Stella Crux Malignitas Deus." He read aloud.  
  
He knew he had seen that symbol before. The familiar black pentagram and cross had stuck with him for some reason, but he couldn't remember where he saw it. He got up, carrying the large leather bound book under his right arm, and apparated to the Magic Shop."  
  
* * * * * *POP* Sirius apparated to the Magic Shop, right next to the couch Dawn was sitting on.  
  
"Ahh!" Dawn shouted. "Don't do that! That pop thingy whatever that is. We non-magical folk aren't used to people appearing out of nowhere?"  
  
"All right, all right." Sirius said defensively. "So, who's the brains round' here?"  
  
Everyone pointed to Giles. Sirius walked over to the counter and held the book up to his face. "Have you ever seen this symbol before?"  
  
Giles pondered for a while, squinting at the small picture on the crinkled page. "Uh, yes. I believe that's the Stella Crux Malignitas Dues. Yes I remember this one quite well. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Willow's tattoo. That's the symbol. I know I've seen it somewhere before but I can't remember where. What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, It's a mark from an ancient prophecy about the daughter of a powerful goddess named Glorificus. In the prophecy, the daughter has sacred blood that when spilled in a ritual, will release all hell into the world. The symbol means, literally, "Star Cross Evil God." Wait a minute, Glorificus. Glory?"  
  
"Glorificus. I knew it. Willow, who was your mother?"  
  
"I don't know, I never met her. My father never talked about her. Do you think I'm-"  
  
"Willow. You are the daughter of the goddess Glorificus. More commonly known as Glory. She went to Hogwarts with me. She lived in the magical world for years before she turned. Her family was proud and power hungry, much like the Malfoys. Many wizards before her time had gained power from extremely important magical objects, but she didn't think this was enough. She decided that to have absolute power, she would have to become a god. She summoned Greek and Roman gods like Zeus, Athena, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hera. She performed ritual after ritual, slowly gaining power until she became a god herself. She decided to test out her new power on your world. But she vastly underestimated the difficulty of her mission. You see, she had a daughter, years ago. That's you, Willow. But because of the prophecy, you were taken away from her and hidden. She searched for you for years. Only her daughter's blood could open the portal. She finally thought she had found you a few years ago. But she was easily deceived by some false information to think that it was a different girl."  
  
"Dawn." Giles suggested.  
  
"Yes, Dawn. Fortunately, Glory was not the brightest of gods and never knew about the symbol. The Ministry of Magic set up the trap because they never expected you to be able to defeat Glory. But even though Dawn's blood would not have completed the ritual, you saved her, and killed Glory. You were the group of muggles that defeated Glory weren't you? You-"  
  
Willow interrupted, still astonished at what she was hearing. "Yes, but Dawn's blood, it worked. The portal opened and evil dragons and things started flying out!"  
  
"Ah yes, that's a bit complicated. There are two portals that need to be opened to release the creatures of hell. The first only requires ordinary blood. Of any person. Those creatures that you saw were only the guardians of the portal. What lies beneath is more horrible than you can even imagine."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Said Giles, also astonished. "The symbol, I knew what it was but I never stopped to think about. I could never explain why Willow had such extra ordinary magical powers. No other human has the power that she has. The magical world and the human world have mixed very little. And no other human has achieved much more than a successful seance."  
  
"So she's a...goddess?" Xander asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." Said Sirius.  
  
Just then, the door opened and Andrew and Buffy walked in.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
"Willow's Glory's daughter and a goddess," Draco said and then pointed to Sirius. "And he's my gay Glory knowing convicted but innocent criminal biological father."  
  
"Jesu Maria."  
  
* * * * * 


	9. 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hey! That is so MY word!" Dawn protested.  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Ughh. Dawn, you're acting like an angsty teenager."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Yes, I quite agree with Dawn." Giles interrupted. "You're BOTH acting like kindergarteners now sit!"  
  
They both sat.  
  
"Now," Giles proceeded to explain to Buffy and Andrew all about Dawn and Glory.  
  
"Wow! Can I use you in my comic book Willow?" Andrew asked excitedly.  
  
"Okey dokey." Willow replied gleefully. "But only if you give me a cool name. Like Mortella or something."  
  
"Actually," Giles said. "You already have one. Your real name is Divus Vetus Arboreus. It means "goddess of willow tree." I Imagine that's why your father nicknamed you Willow."  
  
"Do you think he knew about Glory, or, my mother?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"However, you were not put on this earth to just have a cool name, Willow. You are here for one purpose. But your mission was not fulfilled, so I wonder what they want with you?" Giles said.  
  
"They?"  
  
"The monks that made you, and to be very general, evil. You see, normally when a person or object's mission is not fulfilled, they are destroyed. But you still exist, so what could they want with you?"  
  
"But I thought we destroyed "them" when we did the thing with the ax and gave my power to all girls." Buffy said. "Oh no." Giles answered. "We basically destroyed the vampire race. But no world could exist without evil. There will always be evil, no matter how many vampires you kill."  
  
"Well that's discouraging." Buffy said and frowned.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, your job is kind of like that thing everyone says. You know, about doing what good you can with the time you are given."  
  
"That was very insightful of you, Xander." Buffy gave him a gentle nudge.  
  
Xander blushed and smiled. "I do my best."  
  
"So what, do you think someone's trying to open the portal again or something?" Buffy asked Giles.  
  
"Possibly," He answered. "But it's hard to tell anything right now."  
  
"So what exactly is the job description of a goddess?" Willow asked.  
  
"How do you mean?" Giles replied.  
  
"Well, do I have to make appearances at the town parades or wear a toga or anything?"  
  
"I don't know. Would you like to?"  
* * * * *  
  
When Spike walked into the Magic Shop the next morning it looked completely empty. He closed the door and looked around.  
  
"Oy!" He shouted. "Anybody here?"  
  
* Silence *  
  
"Hmm." He shrugged and made his way over to the couch.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Buffy, Willow, Andrew, Giles, Dawn, Draco, and Xander yelled and jumped out from behind the couches.  
  
"What are you trying to do?!? Kill a fellow?!?" Spike had a look of utter horror on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up Spike it's your birthday party!" Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We figured since you didn't remember your birthday we could just throw you a party on today representing the actually birthday. So, happy birthday!" Buffy said.  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess." Spike said uncomfortably.  
  
Andrew stepped forward. "We, uh, made you a card." He handed the card to Spike. The card had a hand drawn picture of Spike in a kilt and combat boots with leather wristbands. At the top there was a rainbow colored "Happy Birthday Spike" written.  
  
Spike laughed. "Lovely. The kilt really accentuates my shape."  
  
"Willow." Andrew motioned for Willow to come forward.  
  
"Oh!" Willow quickly took a big purple box with a pink ribbon out from under the table and gave it to Spike. He proceeded to untie the big ribbon and open the box. He laughed when he saw what was inside.  
  
A few years back Dawn had developed a passion for collecting Care Bears. Her collection was so extensive that she needed extra storage space so she put about half of it in Spike's lair. Every day that Spike spent staring at their demonic happy faces, his hate for Care Bears grew. One night, in a mad fit of rage, he shot one of Dawn's favorite bears in the eye with a crossbow. Dawn didn't talk to him for weeks and decided to store the bears at Willow's house, fearing for their safety. Dawn soon lost interest in Care Bears but never trusted Spike with her stuffed animals again.  
  
Inside the box was a pink Care Bear, the same one he had shot in the eye. The bear was dressed in full motorcycle gang attire and had a pair of flashy sunglasses on.  
  
"Lovely." Spike said.  
  
* * * * * (That night)  
  
As soon as she got off work at Linquiry (A computer company that sold organizer software to large businesses.) she changed into her pink Converse's and overalls. (Her usual outfit for her weekly photography class.) Willow opened to door to her Toyota Solara and plopped down on the seat. As she drove down the highway she listened to The Beatles' white album. When "Back in the USSR" came on she shouted along to the words happily. She drove up to the newly rebuilt Sunnydale Recreation Center. As she was walking up the cement path to the main entrance she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"You know, it would be a lot easier to get in touch with you if you'd get an answering machine, Willow."  
  
Willow turned around and saw a skinny man with flaming red hair wearing a Nirvana tee shirt. Just as she had remembered him. "Oz!" She shrieked at hurried over to give him a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"How did you find me?" She asked.  
  
"Oh I just went over to the Magic Shop and asked Buffy. They said you had a photography class here. It's great to see you."  
  
"Yeah you too! You know if you want to hang out I can just skip this class, it's drop-in anyway."  
  
"Okay, you want to go get some coffee?"  
  
"Yeah you want to take my car?" She asked. She didn't see any other cars in the parking lot.  
  
He pondered for a moment. "Have you ever been on a Moped before?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning Buffy was busy preparing pancakes and a fruit platter for breakfast when Dawn came downstairs.  
  
"Buffy can I go see the midnight screening of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" at The Aquarius with my friends tonight? Jane just called and she said that Ellie and Sean are going to be there." Dawn asked cheerily.  
  
"No. It's rated R and there's always hobos and scary people at the midnight shows."  
  
"Please! Come on Buffy you let me see R rated movies all the time!"  
  
"No."  
  
The smile on Dawn's face was replaced with an expression of complete disgust.  
  
"Buffy you never let me do anything! Just because you only see the vampires and evil people in this town and you think that vampires are the only men out there doesn't mean that every time I go out someone's going to go at me with an ax or something! You won't even let me go to a concert like everyone else because you think someone's going to force feed me LSD!" Dawn yelled and scowled at Buffy.  
  
"Dawn, I'm just trying to protect you! When I was 17 there weren't as much drugs and bad people out there! Stop being such a self absorbed little brat! This isn't a matter of life and death you know!" Buffy repented.  
  
"You're raising me in a distrusting environment!" Dawn yelled. She stomped across the room and slammed the door behind her, obviously unaware that she was still in her nightgown.  
  
(Outside on the front porch)  
  
Dawn grunted loudly with rage, then looked down at her nightgown.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
She didn't want to go anywhere in her nightgown but also didn't want to risk ruining her perfect exit by going in again and changing, then leaving AGAIN. So instead she just sat down on the porch swing and scowled some more.  
* * * * *  
  
Inspirations from other works:  
  
The care bear idea was Rekkha's. Merci beaucoup chica! You got me out of my 7 day slump! Angsty teens goes out to Jessie. 


	10. 10

Chapter 10 Author note: Please review! (Not specifically this one but the whole thing)  
  
"Draco, wake up." Sirius said and touched Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Wake up!" He said louder.  
  
"Guahh!" Draco woke up suddenly and hit his head on the frame of the couch.  
  
"Ughhhhhh.. what do you want?" Draco said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Your sword. I was examining it and the engraved names on it just lit up in red." Sirius said to him and held up the sword.  
  
"What? O bollocks!" Draco shouted and jumped up from the couch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to tell Buffy about my sword. It's been acting strangely lately."  
  
"Alright come on, I'm coming too."  
  
"I thought you were going to go back to England?"  
  
"Not right now, these people don't know anything about real magic, if something is affecting your sword then it is no doubt dark magic."  
  
"Alright."  
  
* * * * * In the morning, Willow and Oz walked together to the Magic Shop to say hello to everyone but only found Dawn sitting on the couch, still in bad spirits.  
  
"Hey Dawn. You remember Oz right? He just came down to visit for a few days." Willow said to Dawn.  
  
"Mpphh." She replied.  
  
"Right, okay." Oz said.  
  
"Giles should be here any minute, we open at 11." Said Willow.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Willow felt the need to start up the conversation again.  
  
"So Dawn where's Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care." Dawn sneered.  
  
"Oh." Willow said, backing away from Dawn a little.  
  
* * * * * Draco knocked on the door and Buffy yelled from the inside.  
  
"Ha! I knew you'd have to come inside sometime Dawn!"  
  
Draco said in a squeaky high voice, "Ohh, yes this is Dawn. Please open the door, it's very cold."  
  
Buffy knew it was Draco and she opened the door, laughing. "That really wasn't necessary you know."  
  
"Oh well you know me. Just oodles of fun. So what was that about?"  
  
"What? Oh that. Dawn and I had a.. disagreement."  
  
"Ooh catfight!"  
  
"Hardly, as I said before, it was a minor disagreement."  
  
"Didn't look like it when I passed her on the street. She looked like she just robbed the 7-eleven."  
  
"Hmm. So what's up?"  
  
Draco pulled out his sword. The engraved names were still gleaming red. "My sword has been acting oddly lately."  
  
"I didn't know swords could ACT."  
  
Sirius interrupted. "Magical swords can. And this particular sword is very powerful and full of dark magic curses and hexes. I'll ask my friend Moody about it. He knows about these things."  
  
"You brought your owl?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah I let him fly around in the day and he comes back to your place at night."  
  
Buffy looked confused but ignored their strange little conversation. She leaned in to look closer. "Look at the names, they're red." Draco pointed out to Buffy.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Most likely that there is dark magic very nearby." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't know anything about magical objects, I would ask Giles or Willow."  
  
"Alright let me just get my coat and we can go over to the Magic Shop. She went inside briefly and then they were on their way.  
  
* * * * It was late morning and everyone but Draco, Buffy, and Sirius were in the Magic Shop. Dawn was still sitting on the couch, looking dejected and examining her nails. Willow was busy talking to Oz and chewing on her pigtails. Spike was slumped in a chair puffing away at his cigarette and occasionally flicking the ash from the cigarette onto Xander's head. Xander would turn around and yell profanity at Spike, Spike would respond by flicking him off, Xander would return to his previous engagement and the cycle would start again. And guess what Giles was doing? Rupert Giles was playing field hockey with two hippos and a recently released San Quentin inmate! Just kidding, Giles was of course, fixated on a very boring book. Buffy, Draco, and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Hey everyone. Giles can you take a look at something for me?" Buffy said as they walked in.  
  
Buffy, Draco, and Sirius began to explain about how Draco's sword had been glowing.  
  
"I agree with Sirius. There must be some very powerful dark magic nearby." Giles said.  
  
"So.what now?"  
  
"Well just to identify the source. Any ideas?" Giles asked and looked around the room.  
  
"Wishbone?" Spike suggested.  
  
Giles glared at Spike. "Actually," Sirius interrupted. "Wishbones are very reliable devices."  
  
"Well thanks a lot for taking the humor out of everything." Spike said.  
  
"How do you know so much mumbo jumbo about magic, Sirius? I mean besides being a wizard?"  
  
"From my friend, Moody. He sort of like a dark magic hunter."  
  
"Cool." Xander said.  
  
"Yes, but it's quite a messy business. Draco would know about that." Sirius said and then looked as though he regretted it.  
  
Draco looked away, slightly ashamed and mad at Sirius for bringing it up.  
  
"What do you mean he would know?" Buffy asked.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments. Willow decided that it was best not to explain his past without his permission and just looked down at the ground uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh thank you for bringing it up Sirius, it's really quite a happy little tale. You see, my family's been around for centuries. They're you're basic evil, snotty, rich wizarding family. My father was in the inner circle of one of the most powerful dark wizards that ever lived. My family history is really quite a hoot." Draco said sardonically.  
  
Buffy looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Oh that's alright lamb. No harm done. Considering my family history is such a concerning matter to you all, I'll just make little information booklets for each of you. Infact, I'll go do that right now, see you." And with that Draco grabbed his sword and left.  
  
"Eesh, what's eating him?" Xander asked.  
  
"I would consult the information booklet." Spike said.  
  
"Are you here for anything other than just to make snide comments at the most inappropriate moments?" Xander turned to ask Spike. Spike shrugged and returned to his cigarette.  
  
"I think I'm going to go talk to him." Said Dawn, starting to get up. Buffy put her hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"I'm going Buffy!" Dawn sneered.  
  
"Dawn, I just don't think this is a subject he-"  
  
"I don't care! Stop trying to control me!"  
  
"Dawn stop it!"  
  
"F-f-f-oock you!" Dawn shouted and stormed out after Draco.  
  
"Don't you ever use that language around me again Da-" Buffy yelled after her but broke off after the door slammed.  
  
Buffy sighed with exasperation and muttered something like "stupid hormones."  
  
"If I may interrupt," Giles stuttered. "I think she said "fook."  
  
"Yeah well she still said it with a "fuck you" tone!"  
  
Just then a middle aged woman in a pink flowered sundress came into the shop. She looked around and hesitated a bit, seeing all of their faces staring up at her wondering what could possibly be important enough to interrupt them .  
  
"Um, excuse me?" She said.  
  
"Yeah what do you want?" Buffy said, annoyed.  
  
"Uh, nevermind. I'll just go now. Yes, well, goodbye" The woman said, sensing that she was not wanted there. She turn around and hurried out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Buffy, if you're mean to all the customer's when you're in a bad mood we'll never sell anything." Giles protested, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with his hanker chief.  
  
Buffy shrugged and sat in the corner.  
  
"So." Xander said, hoping to move the conversation along a bit. "How's everything with you Oz? What are you in town for?"  
  
"I'm good. I just came to say hello, you know, catch up on what you're all doing." Oz said.  
  
"Oh. Is your band still together?" Willow asked.  
  
"What? Oh, that. Uhh.no we broke up.a while ago."  
  
"Hmm." Willow said.  
  
This bland conversation continued for a few minutes more and then Spike walked over to where Buffy was sitting.  
  
"Buffy can I talk to you for a minute?" Spike asked, obviously not waiting around for an answer because he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the next room.  
  
"Where have you been the last couple of days? Gee Buffy, You really know how to please a fellow; spending one night with me and then taking off never to be heard from again. You're really getting good at this one night stand thing aren't you?" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry I've just been busy. Dawn's been a handful and this whole goddess thing you know. It's just been hectic."  
  
Spike looked heavyhearted and frowned at her.  
  
Buffy looked at the adorably vulnerable expression on his face and couldn't resist teasing him about it. "Aww." She made puppy dog eyes at him and pinched his cheek.  
  
"Now stop that." Spike said batting away her hand. "No more of that, you're making me blush. I've got a rep to protect you know."  
  
Buffy smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
* * * * * "Draco, wait!" Dawn called after him. But when she ran over to him, she discovered that he was making no effort to escape, and was sitting on the curb.  
  
"Oh dang you caught me." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Dawn couldn't help but laugh a little and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Can't a guy just sit down to have a quiet think without it being an act of extreme significance?"  
  
"You know you're just proving my point more."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"That something's bugging you."  
  
Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Of course something's bugging me. You'll read all about it in "Draco Malfoy's Family History." And you're in luck missy, because in this limited edition set, you get the bonus book; "Draco Malfoy's History of Girlfriends."  
  
"Look, Draco, I really like you and I want to be able to talk to you and help you but you seem to want to tell everything to everyone but me."  
  
"Dawn will you please just stop being so self-centered for a bit? I mean, everything isn't fucking always about you okay? I don't need your bloody counseling, I'm just a tad bit upset because I can't do anything without someone bringing up my fucking o so tragic past."  
  
"You know I almost kissed you that day we went to the fair. At Spike's. I almost kissed you because I really liked you and I thought you liked me." "Dawn, you don't even know me." Draco said coldly. He looked her straight in the eyes with a harsh expression.  
  
Dawn felt a tear dribble down her cheek and stood up quickly. She walked away fast and Draco just sat there with his eyes closed.  
* * * * * Ideas from other people/works  
  
1.)The "fook you" thing was inspired by a scene in "Almost Famous." Excellent movie by the way, you should see it.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! 11 is coming soon. Please review! 


	11. 11

Chapter 11  
  
Buffy kissed him gently. She pulled away but he cupped her head in his hands and kissed her more.  
  
"You know-" She said between kisses  
  
"I really-"  
  
"Have-"  
  
"To go." She managed to pry her lips of his, leaving him with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have to get ready to patrol. The sun's almost down and Giles has got me on double duty because of this sword thing."  
  
"Fine, then I'm coming."  
  
"No. You'll just distract me."  
  
"I thought you wanted to be distracted."  
  
"No, well, yes. But this is serious, something is coming and I have to be ready."  
  
"Yes, something is coming, me."  
  
"Stay!" Buffy yelled, pinning him against the wall. Spike made a sort of growl sound and scowled. Buffy tried to kiss him goodbye but he turned his cheek.  
  
Frustrated Buffy yelled. "Fine then! Be a stubborn asshole!"  
  
"I will thank you."  
  
* * * * * Spike came into the room, took his jacket, and left without a word.  
  
"Hey Willow I'm going to go to McDonald's to get some take out you want to come?" Oz asked her.  
  
"Okay, anyone else want something." Willow said.  
  
"I want a chicken nuggets happy meal, and make sure they give you the red power ranger." Said Andrew, never once glancing up from "Captain Underpants." "Uh.right, We'll be right back."  
  
Oz led Willow out the back door and into the Baskin Robbins parking lot. They got into his car and drove a few blocks to the McDonalds.  
  
"Yeah we want a Diet Coke, a number 7, and a uh. happy meal with a red power ranger." Oz said sheepishly. The employee laughed through the speaker box.  
  
"Yes, the red power ranger. Yes! It's very important alright?" Oz said in response to the man at the register.  
  
They drove up to the pick up window and were handed their food.  
  
"Actually Oz, can you drive up to the regular entrance I have to pee."  
  
"Sure."  
  
When Willow was out of the car Oz reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a plastic bag of white powder. He opened to bag and put about half of it in Willow's Diet Coke. He quickly put the lid back on when he saw her returning.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
  
They drove down the street and passed the Magic Box. Willow looked puzzled. "Where are we going Oz?" She asked.  
  
Oz was impatiently waiting until she'd take a drink and was trying to think of a story for why they weren't going back.  
  
"Oh, I uh, forgot something at my hotel. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oh, no go right ahead."  
  
He drove for about fifteen minutes, pretending to be lost, until Willow finally took a sip of her drink. She sat for a few minutes, then put her hand to her head.  
  
"Ooh, wow. I've got the biggest headache. I. Can you pullover I just need to get some air."  
  
"Sure." He faked, knowing that in about 30 seconds she would go to sleep.  
  
Willow clutched her forehead tightly and the world started to get blurry. She started to feel dizzy and sick and leaned against the window. And suddenly everything went black... Oz turned the car around and sped up.  
  
* * * * * Dawn was lying in her bed in her room with the music up full blast so if Buffy came home, she couldn't hear her sobbing. She was still wearing her jeans and Oregon Ducks sweatshirt. She knew he was right. She knew absolutely nothing about him. But it didn't matter, she WANTED to know him, everything about him. And she wanted him to know everything about her too. She wanted so badly what Buffy had. Most people didn't know about her and Spike but she did. She saw the way he looked at her. Spike loved her unconditionally and accepted her. She wanted someone to love her like that too. Dawn closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * Buffy walked through the deserted graveyard. It was especially misty tonight. She had been patrolling for about two hours and hadn't seen a single vampire or anything. She decided to call it a night and head home. But as she was unlocking her car door a cold hand gripped her shoulder. She grabbed it and flung her attacker over her shoulder, slamming them hard on the ground.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sirius?!?" She said, a little taken aback. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you." He got up, supporting his back with his left hand and wincing. "Bloody hell, are you always this hostile?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bit alert when I'm patrolling."  
  
"I can see that. Come with me, I have to show you something."  
  
* * * * * * Draco sat alone on the concrete floor in Spike's crypt.  
  
"Fuck!" He muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
He grabbed the bottle of Absolute Vodka that Spike left in the fridge and chugged it. His first thought was to leave Sunnydale but he knew he couldn't. Well, rather that he wouldn't. He set down the bottle and grabbed his jacked and headed out. He walked through the cold graveyard to the corner of Erica Way and then thought. "What the fuck am I doing?" and apparated to Dawn's bedroom, quite sure that she would be asleep.  
  
He quietly pulled up a chair by Dawn's bed and sat there for a few minutes, watching her sleep. Then he got up and turned around, pacing the flowery bedroom. He was silently trying to decide whether to wake her up or not when a metal lamp came down on his head. He fell to the floor and completely blacked out.  
  
When he woke up a few minutes later he was bombarded with bright shining lights.  
  
"Augghhh.." He said shielding his eyes. He took a few seconds to observe his surroundings before realizing he was laying on Dawn's bed with a cold washcloth on his head.  
  
"Oh you're up." Dawn hurried to his side. "Draco I'm so sorry, I thought you were.er.trying to kill me."  
  
"Really? I thought you hit me over the head with a lamp because you were still mad at me." Draco smirked a little  
  
"Well I am. But I wouldn't hit you over the head just because I was mad at you."  
  
Draco sat up, holding the cloth to his forehead.  
  
"So.why are you here in the first place, and how did you get in my room?"  
  
"Magic. And now I don't really remember why I came here. I think you killed a good number of brain cells. What now then?"  
  
"You apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being an asshole."  
  
"Love, I've been an asshole my whole life. If I did that then I'd be apologizing for my existence, and I refuse to do that."  
  
Dawn turned her back to him and scuffed. Draco sighed and put down the cloth. "Look at me." He said and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around waited impatiently.  
  
"I'm sorry alright? I just got a bit wound up." He paused, looking at her face. "Oh don't give me that look, Dawn." She smiled a little and said. "Okay, apology accepted."  
  
"Come on." He grabbed her hand and started leading her across the room.  
  
"Wait." She said, stopping him. "Buffy's got superhuman hearing, if Buffy's home she'll hear us and wake up."  
  
"Hmm." Draco pondered. "The window!"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Completely, come on then." He opened the window and climbed outside onto the roof. He led her around to the side and hopped up onto the top. He reached out his hand and she took it. He hoisted her up onto it and they lay down together.  
  
"So do you really want to know all about my sketchy past?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco went on to tell her all about his father and the rest of his family, Ginny, and Sirius. He talked for hours while Dawn listened intently. When he was finished Dawn moved closer to him and put her arms around him.  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I did because I figured I had to. He certainly didn't love me. I was just a pawn in his grand scheme to conquer the world."  
  
"Yeah well I was just the key to hell. And I just found out that I'm not even that. So I don't know what I'm here for."  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Dawn closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to her mother and the day they were in the hospital and she found out Joyce's illness was terminal. Dawn was crying, and her mother was stroking her hair. She never forgot what she said to her;  
  
"Dawn. Don't be afraid. Everything that lives is born to die. But that doesn't mean that nothing matters. It mean everything matters."  
  
She didn't know why she thought of this but Draco's warm embrace reminded her of her mother. Soon she fell asleep and Draco carried her inside.  
  
* * * * * "Look at this." Sirius said and pointed to the large stone cross that was at the entrance of the graveyard. There were words carved into the cross.  
  
She has risen again. They have joined. The muggle world will fall.  
  
"They always go for the dramatic threat. Shock me shock me shock me with those unexpected world domination threats!" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, evil folk are very dramatic people."  
  
* * * * * "Shock me shock me shock me" was taken from "Empire Records." Thank you Gina for your wonderful inspiration. 


	12. 12the real thing!

Chapter 12  
  
Author note: Thank you so much to the person who pointed out that I was spelling Anya wrong. It got so confusing because I kept seeing it spelled so many different ways. Muchas gracias!  
* * * * * "Do you know what it means?" Sirius asked Buffy.  
  
"No ideas at the moment. We can ask the gang in the morning, hold on." Buffy pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from her jacket and proceeded to copy down the words. She finished and put the pad and pen back in her jacket. "Let's go. I'm beat."  
  
"No, you go ahead. I have to make a quick trip home to collect a few things. I have a feeling I might be here longer than I expected."  
  
"A quick trip home? To England?"  
  
"It'll only take a few minutes, I'll just apparate."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Sort of like transporting. It's a magical way of getting around. You can come if you like."  
  
"Okay, will I.be needing anything?"  
  
"No, just take my hand." Sirius took off his leather glove and offered her his left hand. She took it.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
But before Buffy could respond the were in a dark cave like dwelling. There were only a few floating candles and scattered piles of old junky looking things in the cave. Sirius stepped forward and began collecting little bottles of various substances, medallions, and daggers and stuffing them into a burlap sack.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Temporarily, yes."  
  
"You don't have a home?"  
  
"I have many actually. And Dumbledore says that he'll soon be finding me a permanent place to live at Hogwarts. Alright," Sirius stood up and swung the sack over his shoulder. "That's about it. Let's get going then." He took Buffy's hand and within a few seconds they were back at the Summer's house.  
* * * * * Willow awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. She felt around, her eyes still not yet opened on the cold hard ground she was lying on. She heard unfamiliar voices around her and a set of large rough hands on both of her wrists, lifting her up. They guided her over a small wall and onto a hard metal surface. The hands pushed her down until she was sitting. She lifted her head up slowly. This action seemed to take every bit of energy she had left in her. Her eyes opened and she observed her surroundings. She was sitting in a very large gold bathtub with a fountain style faucet. The gold trimming on the walls had curling snakes that formed fancy cursive m's on it. The room was so expensively furnished she could hardly believe it was a bathroom and not a master bedroom. Even the raspberry scented soap next to her had and engraved m on it. A few blurry figures closed in on her. Their voices were all around her.  
  
"Is this her?"  
  
"Yes Mistress Malfoy."  
  
Willow tried to speak but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.  
  
"Make sure the silencing spell is secure, her magic is very powerful. Fortunately, she can't do any of it without speaking..yet. Get her in some robes she's disgusting to look at."  
  
"Of course. I'll send for some immediately. But Mistress, how do you plan on communicating with her?"  
  
"The old fashioned way. Quill and ink. Send for that too. And some food. We may of kidnapped her but I won't be a bad hostess, Lucius wouldn't of.." The voice trailed off.  
  
Willow felt her eyelids getting heavy again.  
  
* * * * * "Dawn! Wake up! Get up!" Buffy whispered into her sister's ear.  
  
"Ughhhhhh.." Dawn moaned and she slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. "What?"  
  
It was bright outside and clearly late in the day. Buffy had an angry expression on her face.  
  
"What's he doing in your bedroom???!?!?!?" Buffy said in a loud whisper and pointed accusingly at Draco who was sleeping, slumped in a chair across the room. Dawn laughed quietly.  
  
"I have no idea." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"This isn't funny Dawn! You know what, just.just.get him out and don't talk to me about it again. I don't want to know." Buffy said and got up. She almost slammed the door on her way out and then then thought the better of it and closed it calmly. As soon as she was gone Dawn went into a quiet laughing fit and looked over at Draco again. He was still sleeping peacefully curled up in her pink flower chair with his head leaning on a white stuffed bunny he had sandwiched between himself and the dresser.  
* * * * * There was a meeting called at the Magic Box that morning to discuss the message at the graveyard. Everyone was present except for Oz and Willow.  
  
"Where's Willow and Oz?" Asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know, I left a message on Willow's machine but I guess she didn't get it." Buffy replied. "But let's start anyway." She copied the message onto the whiteboard and gave them a few seconds to read it. "So, What do you guys think?"  
  
"Well the first part's kind of obvious don't you think? She has risen again." Spike said proudly.  
  
Buffy glared at him. "Sorry were not all as brilliant as you are Spike. Care to enlighten us?"  
  
"I'd love to, Buffy." Spike said scornfully. "Well, how many powerful female badies do we know that are due for a comeback?"  
  
"Glory." Buffy said.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"But we killed Glory." Xander.  
  
"Uh-um." Sirius interrupted. "If I may, no you didn't. You can't kill a god. You can take away their powers but were not even sure if you did that."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?" Buffy asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, she could of regained them from anyone powerful enough and willing to share. Such as.a wizard perhaps."  
  
"They have joined. Do you think they mean-"  
  
"My guess would be the wizarding world and the muggle world."  
  
"Of course! But-oh no.. when was the last time any of you saw Willow?"  
  
"Last time I saw her was last night, like dinnertime. She and Oz went out to eat. Why?" Anya said, then stopped to think a little and said "Oh...You think she already has Willow?"  
  
"Yup. I think Glory's come back to reclaim her real key."  
  
* * * * * 


	13. 13

Chapter13  
  
Author note: Hey all. I just read the 5th Harry Potter and discovered somewhat of a disturbing fact. It says in that that Narcissa Malfoy is Sirius Black's cousin in it and as you know, in my fic he was supposed to be Draco's father. So…erm…let's just ignore that little fun fact for the sake of story flow shall we? Hehhe. There's also another rather large fact that clashes with my story that if you've read it you would recognize instantly. I don't want to ruin for you so I won't say. So…that's all, enjoy!  
  
Willow awoke again several hours later in the same spot. She looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing her jean skirt and the Macy's bohemian top she got on sale. Instead of them she saw a long black robe with green trimming. The robe was quite large on her and made of heavy black velvet.  
  
"Mistress, come quickly, she has awoken." Said a voice.  
  
Willow looked up and saw a tiny creature that resembled one of the dwarves in Snow White. The creature was wearing a pillow case with the same m she had seen all around the room. The door opened and a slender blonde woman wearing elegant green robes and matching high heels entered. The woman had sharp features and high cheekbones and was wearing an obscene amount of makeup. The powder on her cheeks was so matted that her skin looked fake. Her lips were a blood red color and her eyes heavy with green eye shadow and black eyeliner.  
  
"O good." The woman said. "Stand her up Tinky." She said to the creature. It went over to Willow and with the help of another that looked like it, hoisted her up onto her feet. The woman came closer. She studied her for a few minutes before the door opened again. Oz came in. Willow tried to shout at him but once again no sound came out. Oz joined the blonde woman.  
  
"Wait, she's trying to say something." Said Oz, looking at Willow who was trying to break free from the bindings around her wrists and ankles and mouthing words furiously. "Take the spell off Narcissa, she's in no condition to do any spells right now or make an escape attempt."  
  
"Well alright. As long as you're sure she'll be no trouble." Said the blonde woman who Willow assumed to be this Narcisssa person. She took out a dark wooden stick from her robes and said a few words Willow couldn't understand, waving the stick as she said them. A purple foggy light shot from the tip of the stick straight at her throat. The light hit and Willow felt a gust of air go down her throat and up her nose. She could speak again.  
  
"Oz, what-what's going on? Who are you and where am I?" Willow said angrily.  
  
"Yes I thought you might say something like that." Oz said. He smirked. His skin started changing. His short bright red hair started getting curly and long and became blonde. His angular face became rounder and softer. In a matter of seconds a completely different person was standing in front of her. A curvy blonde woman in black and purple robes was smirking at her.  
  
"Long time no see huh?"  
  
"Glory? But you're, you're dead!"  
  
"Honey, it takes a little more than what widdle Buffy displayed to kill a god. ESPECIALLY me. I'd put it more as inconveniencing me for a short while. Little bratty Buffy certainly didn't kill me."  
  
"Fine. But who are YOU, where am I, and what do you want?" Willow motioned with her head at Narcissa.  
  
"I, am Narcissa Malfoy and you are so lucky to be in the guest bathroom at the Malfoy mansion."  
  
"Malfoy? Draco-"  
  
"Don't you ever mention that excuse for a son's name in my presence ever again!" She snapped.  
  
"Son?" Willow thought to herself.  
  
"Why am I in a bathtub?" Willow asked and sneered back at Narcissa .  
  
"No more guest bedrooms available I'm afraid? We have weekend guests. And I would be a little more polite to me If I were you. I do control whether you live or die. And believe me, I could kill you with very little effort sweet pea."  
  
"Is that why you kidnapped me? To kill me? That's it?"  
  
Glory clicked her tongue. "That's for us to know and you to find out."  
  
"Now Glory don't be bitter. If she wants to know for what purpose we kidnapped her than that's what she'll get. I don't see any harm in telling her if she's going to die soon anyway." Narcissa said with a smirk.  
  
"Well it's really quite simple you see…actually, no, I retract that statement, it's not. First, we are going to use you, the key, to open the portal and release all hell-"  
  
"I'm not the key." Willow said, hoping that Glory still didn't know the truth.  
  
"Hmm…very clever Willow. Sorry honey but I won't fall for that one again. Your little friends tricked me once, and I admit that was completely my fault for having such dimwitted minions but not this time. Anyway, to the point. Once we open the portal we will create an army of evil creatures and take over the muggle world. It's about time this world was, shall we say, cleansed?"  
  
"Cleansed of what?"  
  
"Well muggles of course." Narcissa replied cheerfully.  
  
"Non magical people? But…why?"  
  
"This is all getting very tiring. I don't feel like telling you anymore. Just do what you're told and you won't have to worry your pretty little head about anything." Glory said waving her hand carelessly.  
  
"But-how do you plan on creating this army? Asking them nicely?"  
  
"Never you mind, never you mind." Said Narcissa. "Now. You will be joining us for dinner so I expect you to be downstairs in the main dining hall promptly at seven o' clock. You must look presentable, there are a few people I would like you to meet. If there is anything you need to ready yourself you may ask one of the house elves." She pointed to the creatures on either side of her.  
  
"No thank you I'm not hungry." Willow said scornfully.  
  
Narcissa sneered at her. "It wasn't an invitation. Stupid girl, it was an order. "Tinky will bring you your clothes shortly. Come, Glory." She motioned to the door and they both left.  
  
* * * * * "They took Willow?" Dawn asked anxiously.  
  
"Unless anyone else has got an explanation for her absence." Said Buffy.  
  
"Maybe she was abducted by UFO's and their stealing her brain for their research!" Andrew suggested excitedly.  
  
No one paid any attention to this remark..  
  
"So…any ideas where to start looking?"  
  
"Locator spell." Said Draco.  
  
"You can try but that's way to obvious. Won't she know that?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Said Giles. "She doesn't know we have Draco."  
  
"Alright I'll give it a try but if we want to be able to find her anywhere on the planet, I might be needing a few things." Said Draco.  
  
"Like…." Xander said impatiently.  
  
"Not things you would find at the corner market…. Sirius?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "I can get em' if you tell me."  
  
"Alright hold on, I have to summon my father's spell book." Draco took out his wand and waved it a few times. "Accio spell book!" He said forcefully and waited. Nothing happened. "Bollocks! Someone must of moved it!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"To do a summoning spell you have to know exactly where the object is and picture it. If it's not there then it doesn't work."  
  
"May I suggest apparation?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. But I can't be seen or my mum will have a fit. She kicked me out years ago." Draco took out his wand and pointed it at his chest. "Invisinito!" He shouted. He instantly disappeared.  
  
"Er…Draco?" Buffy asked confused. "Did he leave already?"  
  
"No I'm here." Said a disembodied voice. "Invisibility spell. They don't last as long as cloaks but it won't matter, if I'm lucky it will only take a few minutes. Well I know you can't see me but, bye all. With a * pop * Draco was gone.(again)  
  
* * * * * In a moment Draco found himself standing in a dark room in the Malfoy mansion. He found the room much changed. His mother had apparently made it into a wine cellar. However he was not offended the least because it was such a sensible location for a wine cellar. His bedroom had been moved to a spare attic below the house a few years ago because his father needed more space for his Death Eater meetings. During his fifth year, Draco had at least twenty of what his parents reffered to as "dinner guests" at his house every weekend.  
  
Draco adjusted his cloak and was about to put his wand away before thinking better of it and gripping it more firmly in his hand as he walked up the stone steps to the ground floor of the mansion. He leaned his head against the door to listen for people nearby but heard nothing, and opened the door slowly. He crossed the breakfast room and put his head against the door again when he reached the door to the next room. Each time he repeated this through the many lavish rooms, and made sure to be well out of the way each time someone passed through. He did not find this difficult at all though. He had learned every detail of the house when he was a boy, often hiding in his secret spots when his father was particularly angry at him or when he just wanted to be alone. He had remembered the house well but found that the effect was never the same in remembering it as in being in the house. After going through a series of long halls and corridors, the kitchen, tea room, the fifth and the fourth guest bedroom he reached two very large oak doors with detailed carvings in them. He opened the doors and entered a beautiful room with ebony walls and flooring. The dueling room was one room he was particularly fond of. It was a room that was made so he could practice dueling with his father but also partly served as a library. (For this is what it had been before Draco was born) The walls were almost covered with shelves full of dusty old books and small statues of famous Malfoys. What wall space was not occupied by books, had a large framed painting on it. Most of the painting depicted great ancient battles being fought. He went down the short flight of wooden steps into the circular dueling pit. It was lower than the rest of the room. He walked around a little, remembering the musty smell and many times he had come here to find solitude. Hesitantly he exited the room and continued on his way to his father's library, where he was almost certain he would find the spell book he was looking for. After a few minutes of walking (going anywhere in the mansion always took a long time due to the hundred rooms and 10 acres of property) he reached the library, which Draco found exactly the same as he had left it. The strong smell of his father's cologne was still there. Draco's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. Any memory, anything that made it seem like his father was still there made him mildly sick; his mother for example. His father had spent so much time there when he was alive that the scent had become permanent. All of his belongings were exactly where he always kept them. His mother had apparently made the room into a kind of shine for Lucius. He searched around the room for the book. He searched through the piles of books and papers. He couldn't find it anywhere in the room but couldn't think of any other place it would be. He threw the books he was holding down on the floor in frustration. Then, realizing that his mother wouldn't notice and become suspicious, he picked them up again quickly and placed them back where they were originally. He was walking hurriedly down the corridor and away from the library when he heard a familiar voice. A woman's voice, but definitely not his mother's. He looked around anxiously, hearing the voices coming nearer and nearer until they were completely clear.  
  
* meanwhile * "Get your hands off me I can walk just fine."  
  
"This way Ms. Divus, Mistress Malfoy and her godliness are expecting you very shortly."  
  
"Divus?"  
  
"Yes, have you forgotten? Your real name."  
  
"Oh."  
* * * * *  
  
Draco stared in shock as Willow and Tinky the house elf emerged from the guest bathroom and started to cross the hall, heading towards the main dining room.  
  
"Well, found her." Draco thought.  
  
* * * * * Meanwhile at the Magic Box, everyone was waiting around impatiently for Draco to return with the spell book.  
  
"What the bloody hell could POSSIBLY take this long?" Spike said. Taking a break from flicking his lighter on and off to whine.  
  
"Oh, stuff it Spike you're just annoying the hell out of everyone. And put that horribly irritating lighter away!" She shouted and glared dramatically right at him.  
  
"I think I'd do well to say that everyone could use a break from your relentless nagging Buffy." Spike replied and shot an equally as nasty look in her direction.  
  
Dawn jumped out of her seat "Will you two PLEASE stop it! You're stupid fighting is driving everyone insane and we should be concentrating on what to do once we find Willow!" She yelled. "I- " She started to say but didn't finish her sentence because at that moment a black owl came soaring through the open window and flew strait towards her head. Dawn shrieked and ducked out of harm's way just in time. The bird flew gracefully over a few more heads and landed softly on Sirus' shoulder. Dawn stood up, furious, cheeks flushed.  
  
"What…was…that!?!" She asked, gasping.  
  
"Zeus. My owl. Oh good, he's brought Moody's reply." Sirius said, untying a letter from the owl's foot. Dawn gawked at Sirius wondering why he thought it was perfectly normally to own a homing owl. Sirius unrolled the piece of parchment and read aloud.  
  
This mark signifies much more than you expected. I can't say much in this letter but I am alerting the order. Expect a visitor soon.  
-Moody  
  
"Is your friend usually this insanely vague?" Xander asked.  
  
"No it was smart of him. Obviously he has a lot to say about this symbol. He didn't say anything that could be used if the letter was intercepted."  
  
"Used? By who?" Buffy said.  
  
"Glory. She was a wizard for most of her natural life, she knows these tricks. Although, she also doesn't know that we're aware of her return. Well that's Moody. He's dealt with a lot of really dangerous wizards in his time. These are just his normal precautions. "So, does he mean he's coming here?"  
  
"I assume so yes. Or he's sending someone."  
  
"Giles do you think I should patrol more?"  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea. But just in case I want you to bring Spike. They could still be in Sunnydale for all we know and hiding out isn't like Glory. If she confronts you I don't want you to be alone."  
  
"But-" She started.  
  
"No, I want him to go with you. And don't think I haven't seen those ghastly looks you've been giving him the entire day. Whatever little problem you two are having I want you to stop bickering and solve it now. Is that clear?" Giles said, eyes Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike muttered complaints but nodded.  
  
"Good." Giles sighed. "Now. Who wants Chinese take-out?"  
  
* * * * * 


	14. 14

Chapter 14  
  
(Earlier that day)  
  
"Your robes, miss." Said a high squeaky voice behind Willow.  
  
She turned around. The little house elf had appeared again, this time holding a large white box with a piece of folded black cloth. The elf set the box on the counter and held up the dress for Willow to see. The dress was strapless and made of sleek black satin. The shape was simple and narrow. The elf handed it to her and motioned for Willow to follow her. "This way."  
  
They exited to lavish bathroom and entered a high ceiling corridor with many large doors leading to other rooms. Her shoes made clicking sounds as she walked over the marble floors. The walls were covered with ancient photographs of people who, to her surprise, were moving. As she followed Tinky further down the hall, they sneered at her and muttered. Finally, Tinky stopped in front of a small bookcase. The elf picked up a rather ugly teapot on the second shelf. She opened the lid and muttered something into it. Willow's eyebrows raised as a patch of marble floor behind them vanished and revealed a spiral stair case going down. She gazed at the teapot again, dumbstruck. The elf hurried her along down the staircase to a poorly light cellar full of packing boxes.  
  
"You're going to stay here for a few nights. You can change into the dress and when you're done ask Charles for Tinky the house elf." Tinky said.  
  
"Who's-" Willow began.  
  
"Charles is that portrait on your left." Tinky pointed to a painting of a short man with a goatee leaning on a box."  
  
"How do you do, miss?" The man in the portrait said, puffed up his chest and bowed politely. He talked in a heavy English accent, not like Narcissa's light and sophisticated accent. His striped vest, half spectacles, and black waistcoat reminded Willow of the  
  
"Uh um, I'm fine thank you, Mr." Willow said, still a little startled by the fact that she was talking to a painting.  
  
"Patrick, but please, call me Charles."  
  
Tinky left and the opening in the floor closed up after her.  
  
Willow looked around at the cold, bare cellar.  
  
"So, Are you a dinner guest or a prisoner miss-?" Gilbert said, adjusting his spectacles.  
  
"Oh, Willow. And. I guess I fit into the prisoner category."  
  
"That's and interesting name, is it your real one?"  
  
"Yes-well, no. I suppose my real name is Divus."  
  
"You suppose?"  
  
"That's the name that my real mother, Glory gave me, but I was raised as Willow."  
  
"Glory? Glorificus? She's your mother? Then you're a-"  
  
"Goddess, yes I know." Willow shifted her weight uncomfortable and, wanting to drop the subject of her birth mother, asked "So, Charles. Why aren't you in the house like the other paintings?"  
  
"Oh, well I guess you could say that I wasn't the dearest friend of the Mistress'."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well." Charles sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed them on his vest like Willow had seen Giles do so many times.  
  
"Must be an English guy thing." She thought.  
  
Charles continued. "When I was alive I was one of the few good wizards in the Malfoy family. But I kept this a secret. Later, I joined the Order of the Phoenix and was sent to spy on the Malfoy family. After her husband Lucius was captured by the ministry and sent to prison. He was sentenced to death, and shortly after I was found out and murdered. The Mistress would probably burned up my portrait if her son didn't hide me in here."  
  
"Draco saved your painting?"  
  
"Yes, and I am very grateful to him, however ill behaved he was as a child. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, a little but what do you mean however ill behaved he was?."  
  
"Oh, when he was a boy he, pardon my language miss, but he was a bloody menace. Always torturing his toys, teasing the elves and setting the cat on fire."  
  
"He set the cat on fire?!" She asked in shock.  
  
"Oh yes, many times. Poor chap. He tried to run away a few times but the house elves always caught him."  
  
"O my."  
  
"Yes, just like his father that one. But I did see quite an improvement shortly before his father's death. I think perhaps he had begun to see the error of his father's ways, shall we say. Miss, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's that you're holding?"  
  
"Oh this?" She said, holding up the dress. "It's the dress I have to wear for dinner, apparently they take a lot of pride in their hostages in this place."  
  
"Well you better get a move on, the Mistress is not a very patient woman."  
  
Willow looked around the space for somewhere she could change without Charles seeing her but found none. "Er, Charles, I know this sounds silly but could I turn your painting around?"  
  
"Oh yes of course. Go right ahead."  
  
She hoisted the large framed painting up and turned it around the other way. She took off her heavy black robes and changed into the small silky dress. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, because the dress was so tight that she couldn't walk very well she hopped around the room looking for a mirror. She found a huge full length mirror leaning on a shelf of dusty antiques. She looked at her reflection.  
  
* * * * * Buffy and Spike walked together in silence through the graveyard. They were in the middle of a glaring contest when a vampire emerged from a newly packed grave and came at Buffy. Buffy tried to fight him off as Spike just stood there whistling and pretending not to notice.  
  
"Spike get over here and help me!" Buffy shouted angrily at him, just barely blocking a punch to the face.  
  
"O no," He said sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to DISTRACT you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy scuffed loudly. She pinned the vampire on the ground, pulled out her stake and stuck it hard into his chest. His remains, a cloud of dust, ascended into the air.  
  
"What's the matter Spike? Afraid to kill one of your own?" Buffy sneered.  
  
"Alright, enough!" Spike said angrily. "This is getting us nowhere. If we're going to have to work together then we're going to have to at least be able to stand each other's company."  
  
"Oh, self righteous Spike. But if I remember correctly, YOU'RE the one who owes an apology." "Me?! For what?!"  
  
"For-" Buffy cut her sentence short. She found herself desperately trying to remember what she was mad at him for. But no, she wouldn't let him win like that. "For, I, uh, for, for being- for being an asshole!" She shouted.  
  
"For being an asshole? God how much lamer can I get?" She thought.  
  
Spike looked like he was going to shout something back at first but then paused for a moment. He smiled devilishly. "You don't remember what we were fighting about, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do." She replied nastily.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You have no idea. But you don't want me to know that. You're pretending that you do so I won't win."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The smile on his face widened. "Yep, you're a stubborn one. I know you Buffy, and you can't lie to save your ass."  
  
"You're wrong. Of course I know what we're fighting about, why do you think I've been so pissed off at you?"  
  
He sighed impatiently. "Because, Buffy, you love to hate me. I learned that a looooong time ago. So, if you really know what you're talking about, prove it."  
  
"I don't need to prove anything to you."  
  
"Fine, then I know I'm right."  
  
"You just go on thinking that then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They waited for a few minutes in silence, backs turned to each other. Finally, Buffy turned around.  
  
"You know what, this is ridiculous. Fine. You're right, Spike, I forgot what we're fighting about. You win. What do you want, a prize?"  
  
"You admitting you were wrong is the prize."  
  
"Ugh, Spike, you're such a jerk."  
  
"And you're a stubborn bitch."  
  
They stood there awkwardly for a while.  
  
"So you want to back to your place and have sex?" Spike asked casually.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
* * * * * "Miss Willow, can you turn me around now?"  
  
"No, I look horrible."  
  
"I'm sure you look lovely now can you please turn me around?"  
  
"Oh, alright." She returned Charles to his original position.  
  
"Miss Willow, you look absolutely stunning."  
  
Willow blushed but frowned. "No I don't I look like a corpse in this black dress, and I can't walk."  
  
"Well, you do look a bit pale."  
  
"See!" She sulked.  
  
"Oh you look fine, miss. But I'm sorry to say you really should go. Shall I fetch Tinky the house elf for you?"  
  
"If you must."  
  
"Well, I'll be right back then." Charles disappeared from the picture and in a matter of minutes he was back and Tinky was coming down the spiral staircase.  
  
"Come with me then." She said.  
  
"Goodbye Charles."  
  
"Goodbye!" He said cheerily. "Make sure and come back and visit me if you can."  
  
She followed Tinky up the staircase and down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going now?" She asked the house elf.  
  
"To Mistress Malfoy's chambers."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Her approval."  
  
They stopped in front of two large white doors with brass handles. Tinky knocked and a voice from inside shouted "Come in!"  
  
They entered. Narcissa Malfoy's bedroom was enormous. It was a royal blue Victorian style bedroom with white accents and a king size bed on a platform in the very center. The bed had blue and white silk sheets and tons of pillows. The floor was covered with rose petals. Narcissa was laying on a gold lounging chair with white cushions, wearing a lavender silk robe. She didn't look up, but just waved them in with her hand.  
  
"Come here." She ordered, getting to her feet. She examined Willow. Motioning her to turn and pose. "No, this won't do. The coloring is wrong, you are far to pale for black and your hair emphasizes it. We must have you looking your best if we are to present you."  
  
"Present me to who?" Willow asked.  
  
"To WHOM, girl." She corrected. "And don't speak unless you spoken to personally or given permission, understand?"  
  
She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Well, looks like we're going to have to go shopping." She said cheerily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Come back soon for chapter 15 to find out if blondes really DO have more fun and much more when Narcissa and Willow go on a shopping spree in Diagon Alley, Draco comes face to face with the person he least expected to see, and the scoobies plan how to rescue Willow! 


	15. 15

Chapter 15  
  
Narcissa crossed the room and opened a set of doors into a huge walk in closet stuffed with expensive clothes. She selected an outfit and went behind a blue changing screen. When she was emerged she was wearing a white knee length dress, with a matching black and white form fitting jacket, heels, purse, and hat. She selected a simple diamond necklace from a large tray of jewels on dresser near her bed and fastened it around her neck.  
  
"I think we'll take the black Rolls Royce into town this time Tinky."  
  
"Yes, Mistress. I'll tell them to bring the car around to the-?"  
  
"Front entrance."  
  
"Of course." Tinky disappeared, leaving Willow and Narcissa alone.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can't wear that can you? You can wear some of my niece Bridget's clothes. Come along,"  
  
Narcissa led her to another smaller room, the guest room, Willow assumed. The white room was simple but elegant and had a gold colored four poster bed with curtains made of sheer white fabric hanging from the sides. The girl that Narcissa spoke about was nowhere to be found.  
  
"She must be swimming, but I'm sure she won't mind."  
  
For a prisoner, Willow noticed, she was being treated quite decently. But she doubted that there was a room in the entire house that wasn't at least pleasant, so it would be impossible to make her uncomfortable.  
  
Narcissa rummaged through Bridget's closet for a few minutes, and finally deciding on a few outfits, thrust them at Willow.  
  
"Hold them up to you I want to see if the coloring is right." She said, backing up to examine her.  
  
Willow held an olive jacket up to her chest.  
  
"Mm hmm, very nice, that could definitely work."  
  
Willow held up the next outfit uncomfortably, she had never liked shopping that much and was certainly not used to be taken on expensive shopping sprees by her kidnappers. This went on for a few minutes more until Narcissa threw up her arms and exclaimed, "Aha! That's it! Perfect." The outfit she had selected was a short lavender spaghetti strap dress with a frilly little satin rose in the center of the neckline. Willow looked disgustingly upon the purple piece of fabric. Narcissa hurried into the closet again and returned with a set of equally ugly lavender Mary Jane's, white zip up jacket, matching headband, and white knee socks. She hoped that Mrs. Malfoy had better taste in formal wear than she did in day wear.  
  
"Go, go! Hurry up we haven't got all day!" She rushed Willow into the closet and shut the door. When Willow emerged she decided against looking in the mirror in fear of what she might see.  
  
"Follow me. Quickly now!" Narcissa led them through the many rooms of the house, in two elevators, and finally to what looked like the lobby of a fancy hotel. She opened two large heavy brass doors and they went down a flight of old looking white painted wooden stairs into a small garden. But when Willow looked back at the house she was amazed to find not the enormous mansion she had expected, but a tiny yellow cottage with an adorable little porch swing and wicker chairs with flowered cushions. She stared in amazement, remembering how many floors they gone down and how many rooms they had passed on their way out, wondering how it was possible to fit all of that into the tiny little house behind her. But remembering Narcissa's warning, she did not ask. Narcissa had the quickest walk Willow had ever seen, especially for a woman wearing stiletto heels. She struggled to keep up with her as they went down the gravel path to an elegant black car with a driver waiting for them. The car had tan leather interior and (Surprise, surprise!) more cursive m's branded into the seats and dashboard.  
  
"Where to Mam?" Asked the driver from the front seat.  
  
"Corner of 5th, Diagon Alley."  
  
"Diagon Alley it is. Anything to drink?"  
  
"A Manhattan please, Edward."  
  
"And for the miss?"  
  
"Uh, do you have Shirley Temple's?"  
  
"Of course, Miss. One Manhattan and one Shirley Temple."  
  
With a wave of his wand the drinks appeared and floated gently over towards them. Afraid that the drink might drop if she tried to take it out of it's levitating position, Willow hesitantly reached her hand out for it and quickly snatched it out of the air. Knowing that it would be completely senseless to poison her before the ceremony, Willow eagerly gulped down the drink.  
  
"Slow down, girl. I hope you don't plan on drinking that way at dinner or he will be most displeased." Narcissa said with a sneer.  
  
"Who will be displeased?"  
  
"You will see soon enough."  
* * * * *  
  
Dawn twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Giles, why isn't he back yet? He's been gone for almost two hours now. Do you think something's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps the invisibility spell wore off and he was discovered. But I can't imagine that he would be in any kind of danger-"  
  
"I can." Said Sirius from the back of the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked.  
  
"Just before his death, Lucius Malfoy planned to make Draco an official Death Eater. I don't know why but Draco refused-"  
  
"Why? Does Draco not wanting to join a society of evil wizards come a such a shock to you?" Dawn said defensively.  
  
"Well frankly, yes. Draco was more than well on his way to becoming exactly like Lucius. I certainly couldn't reach him, Lucius was always on my tail so I couldn't even send him a letter much less give him career advice. Draco ran away from home just before Lucius's death and Narcissa never forgave him for it."  
  
"I thought he said his mother kicked him out." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, yes well I believe it was a bit of both."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Said Giles.  
  
"I had the great misfortune of bumping into Narcissa when she testified for my trial. She happily informed me of her troubles, which of course, she blamed on me for not being there for our son while I was in prison for a crime I didn't commit and afterwards hiding from the ministry in caves in the mountains. " Sirius explained and rolled his eyes.  
  
"She sounds pleasant." Xander added.  
  
"How did Lucius die?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Amazingly of natural causes. But it was believed that one of his fellow Death Eaters was plotting to kill him, that guy was probably the sanest of the lot" Said Sirius.  
  
"Well if it wasn't the attractive tattoos it's definitely the loyal comrades aspect that convinced me, I'm becoming a Death Eater." Xander said. "I hear it's a great way to make new friends." Said a voice.  
  
Everyone turned around. Madeye Moody was leaning on the register. 


	16. 16

Chapter 16  
  
The tall man by the register was scruffy and poorly groomed. He wore a beige colored heavy cloth poncho with colored stripes over a bubblegum pink three quarter sleeve top. The only pieces of clothing on his body that were somewhat normal were the old brown bowler cap that sat slanted on top of his head barely covering his right eye, and the worn Birkenstocks on his feet.  
  
"Moody, I see you've selected another atrocious disguise for your visit to the muggle world." Sirius said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder for his effort.  
  
The man grunted and in a raspy low voice said "Yes, well, It is somewhat difficult to put together a passable muggle outfit when you're only suppliers is a Spaniard whose only passion is running the Ohio State Prison division of a fan club of a rather busty blonde named Britney." He pulled up his poncho to fully reveal the pink shirt, on which was written "Marry Me Britney Spears" in curly fuchsia cursive.  
  
Sirius laughed heartily. "Been stealing the inmates' extra clothes from a Muggle prison have we?"  
  
"Well I tried going to a mall but they wouldn't accept pounds, so I went to have a rest in the park and before I know it, 3 muggle blokes in blue uniforms are forcing me to come with them to a shelter of some kind."  
  
"A shelter?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe that's what the men called it."  
  
Buffy snorted. "Umm. I think they thought you were homeless."  
  
" Well, that explains it. Right. Down to business. Which one of you is the girl?" Moody waved his finger at Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Uhh." Xander mumbled hesitantly. "She's gone."  
  
"Gone? Where did she go?" Moody asked surprised.  
  
"On holiday?" Spike suggested.  
* * * * * The cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley were almost completely deserted on that foggy Monday morning. Willow found the wizarding world completely unlike the mystical place she had expected. The shopkeepers were not mysterious gypsy people with turbans and heavy dark jewelry, but simple people dressed in regular suits and dresses. The shops were not filled with pentacles and ancient medallions. Most of them looked more like sporting goods shops for wizards. The cauldrons and potion kits in the windows she passed by were not old and rusty like she had expected. They were shiny and new, some even came in bright colors like pink and blue. However there was one place that was exactly how she had imagined it. A tiny spell book shop called Smith's. As Narcissa consulted her butler on which evening wear shop to go to, Willow peered into the small bookshop. Thousands and thousands of dusty leather bound books of all sizes stacked the many mahogany shelves. The ancient floor was covered with many equally dusty oriental rugs. A sign hung from the door that read  
  
Smith's Spell Books:  
  
Books for all of your needs from alligators to warts  
  
Below it was another sign, explaining how there was a sale on the Manda's Magical Magazine, especially the Organize Your Workplace edition. The shopkeeper was a tiny old man with thick rimmed glasses and striped olive green vest with a gold circular watch on a chain spilling out from the vest pocket. He was typing away slowely on an old fashioned black typewriter. The shop was empty. Outside of the shop, two balding men sat on a bench nearby in fancy suits and ties, each with open newspapers.They were discussing something. Willow looked back at Narcissa who had an irritated look on her face and was still in deep conversation with Edward the butler. She couldn't help remembering Charles' warning about the extent to which her temper could rise, but decided to move closer anyway. She slipped away slowly to better hear what the two men were saying;  
  
"Oh yes, here!" The man on the left pointed to a spot on the page of his newspaper and read aloud; "Ginny Weasely, close friend of the Minister of Magic, Harry Potter, who was once believed to be murdered by Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, was seen at a local tavern."  
  
"Bollocks!" Said the other man. "She's been dead for nearly 2 years! What kind of newspaper is this, The Quibbler?"  
  
"This is the bloody Daily Prophet and it says right here she's alive!"  
  
"Well I won't believe it unless the girl herself shows up for my daughter's birthday party. It's probably just a rumor, people don't just come back from the dead."  
  
Willow found herself drifting closer and closer, wanting to hear more about this girl. Narcissa's hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, sinking her pointy nails into her skin.  
  
"Thought we'd try to run away did we?" She snarled.  
  
"Oh- no I just-" Willow began.  
  
"Nevermind!" She snapped "I guess I'll just have to keep a closer watch on you." She signaled to follow her and they resumed their fast walking.  
  
It took nearly three hours before Narcissa was content, finally having found the most revolting, unflattering piece of cloth in the entire of England. The color she had to admit was very nice, a deep plum, almost black. However the velvet bow, over-padded shoulders, and highly cut square neckline pretty much destroyed any chance of her looking decent.  
  
When they got back to the Malfoy Mansion, Willow was escorted by a house elf to the guest bathroom and told to dress and ready herself, the elf would be back to take her to dinner shortly. Sure enough the elf returned a few minutes later and led the way to the dining room.  
  
"Please hurry miss, Mistress does not like to wait." The elf said as they walked along a dark corridor.  
  
"So I've heard." Willow muttered.  
  
But as they were turning a corner Willow felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. There was nothing there. She looked back at the house elf, who was still leading the way. She decided to look back once more but when she did Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her. Before she could make a sound Draco covered her mouth with his hands. The he put his other hand to his lips and motioned for her to follow the elf with his eyes. Draco disappeared again and Willow hurried to catch up to the elf. She glanced around nervously as she walked, looking for any sign of Draco.  
  
Willow was so caught up searching for Draco she nearly knocked the elf over when it stopped in front of two brass doors. The elf glared at her and opened the doors to reveal a magnificent dining room. The table was set with glittering gold plates and silverware. Glory sat at the head of the table in a red dress. Willow wondered why Narcissa wasn't sitting there since it was HER house. Narcissa sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Sit, girl." Glory said loudly and beckoned her to the table with her finger.  
  
Willow sat, squirming in seat from the scratchy velvet of her dress.  
  
"I'm sorry do you have fleas?" Glory sneered.  
  
Willow ignored her, and resumed looking for Draco again. But a half an hour passed and still no sign of him. Dinner was dull. She knew it would be pointless to poison her so she ate the food happily, but of course she didn't show it. The main course was lobster. She found her self not having to fake the sour look on her face because she despised sea food. Finally it came to an end and Narcissa suggested they all adjourn the living room for drinks.  
  
"There is a person who especially wishes to meet you." She said with a smug look on her face.  
  
She decided not to ask who, she was well accustomed to the way evil people tried to make themselves look mysterious and knew the only answer she would get was a "you will see" or something."  
  
The living room was rather more like a ballroom. She waited impatiently for this person who wanted so badly to meet her. Then suddenly a cloud like form flew through the wall and to Narcissa's side. When it stopped she could see that it was not a cloud but infact the a misty outline of a man.  
  
"Lucius, darling. Our special guest is here." Narcissa said to it. They both looked at Willow. "This is the key."  
  
"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy? But you're-" Willow said in shock.  
  
"Watch your manners girl!" Narcissa screamed. She glared intensely at Willow and went completely white.  
  
"Calm yourself, Narcissa." Said the man. He floated closer to Willow. His cloudy body had long strait hair and a sharp jawline. "So this is the famous key." He said slowely.  
  
"What are you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a little thing called.a ghost?" He baby talked to her, amused.  
  
"You're the ghost of Draco's father?"  
  
Lucius's little smile turned cold. "Don't you dare ever speak that the name in this household ever, ever again, do you understand?" The tone of his voice was so icy that Willow shivered and nodded quickly.  
  
* * * * * Draco stepped quietly into the shadows as Willow walked away. He apparated back to the Magic shop.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Spike shouted. "We've gone through AT LEAST twenty orders of chicken chow main."  
  
"Sorry, complications." Draco said.  
  
"Well did you get the book?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. But I found Willow, I hope that's good enough."  
  
"You what?" Dawn exclaimed.  
* * * * *  
  
Well that concludes another chapter of The Sunnydale Saga. Please review this or any other chapter because I hate writing when I feel like no one's  
reading it. So readers if you're out there: REVIEW! Muchas Gracias. 


	17. 17

Chapter 17 Okey doke folks this might be the last chapter for a bit. Maybe a few weeks so enjoy!  
  
"Your mother kidnapped Willow?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Well yes, in association with Glory." Said Draco.  
  
"But why?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Well I believe it has something to do with a key.." Draco mused.  
  
"No dumbass, why would YOUR MOTHER kidnap Willow?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"But, is Willow alright? I mean, did they hurt her?" Dawn asked  
  
"Actually it's quite the opposite. It appears that she and my mother have been shopping. I can spot a dress my mum picked out from a mile away."  
  
"And they're not GOING to hurt her are they?" Buffy said.  
  
"Doubtful. My parents were never that kind of evil. They like big finishes better."  
  
"Does Willow know you were there?"  
  
"Yeah she knows. But you can't just go prancing into the Malfoy mansion. The only people who can apparate into it are family members and there's always at least a dozen guards that you can't see. We've got to have a plan."  
  
"Alright Mr. Search and Rescue calm down." Xander said.  
  
"Hey I'm just saying. One of my school buddies tried to get in once and they were eaten."  
  
"Eaten?" Dawn whimpered.  
  
"Alright everybody, since she's in no IMMEDIATE danger why don't we sleep on it and meet back here in the morning?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Sirius said.  
  
They agreed and went their separate ways. But as Draco was walking up to the door of Spike's crypt he heard footsteps running to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey! Draco!" A voice called.  
  
He turned around and Dawn was walking up to him.  
  
"Hey, um you got a minute?" She asked.  
  
"Do I look like I'm terribly busy?" He said holding his key in the air.  
  
"Yeah, uh, can we go inside?"  
  
Draco opened the door and took off his coat and threw it on the couch.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, opening the fridge.  
  
"Um, nothing I guess, I just kind of wanted to see you."  
  
"Blueberry?" He offered.  
  
Dawn shook her head. Draco shrugged and popped a few blueberries into his mouth. "Can't get fruit like this is London. So.what did you want to see me for?"  
  
Dawn blushed.  
  
"Uh.." Her eyes darted around the room, finally resting upon the blueberries. "Fruit?" She stuttered.  
  
"Fruit." He said confused.  
  
"Yes, fruit. We have none.for.. the pie we're going to make! Yes, Buffy and I want to make a pie. Hahaha that rhymes, that's funny. Anyway, yes, we want to make a berry pie but we have no fruit." She said hesitantly.  
  
"That's tragic. Well, I have blueberries, and some strawberries, would that be alright?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"So is that all?"  
  
"No! I mean. there's something else."  
  
"What do you need custard now? This is a crypt not a Marie Calendar's"  
  
"No." She laughed a little.  
  
Draco got the berries from the fridge and set them on the table. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I think." Dawn looked very seriously at him. "That you just sat on a berry." She snorted. "What? Oh!" He stood up trying to find the blueberry on his but. "Is it off?" He turned his backside to Dawn.  
  
She laughed harder. "No, it's right" She giggled more, "right there." She pointed, trying to look away.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She gave up. She would just have to be completely humiliated. "Oh, come here!" She brushed there berry away and blushed.  
  
"I'm shocked. I never knew you could be so naughty." Draco turned around and smirked.  
  
She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face right now." She said sharply, but couldn't hide a smile.  
  
He sat down next to her again, this time a little closer, and smiled. She panicked.  
  
"Uh, okay, well I better go, thank you, I had a great time!" She said quickly then thought "I had a great time? Smooth Dawn, real smooth."  
  
She hurried to the door and Draco called out after her. "Hey wait! Don't you want your berries?" He held the berries up.  
  
* * * * * Draco walked up and down the room slowly, tossing his pocket knife around. He was pacing the room when Buffy knocked on the door. He jogged over and opened the door, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh. Hello Buffy. What can I do for you?"  
  
Buffy grabbed his shirt, dragged him over to the wall and threw him against it. She put her face very close to his and gave him an intimidating look.  
  
"Are you dating my sister?" She snapped.  
  
"Of course not, what are you on?"  
* * * * * 


End file.
